


The Alpha and The Omega

by justsimplymeagain



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Negan, Altering POV's, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Rick, Slow Burn, a/b/o dynamics, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsimplymeagain/pseuds/justsimplymeagain
Summary: With Abraham and Glenn dead, and Rick being dragged off to be broken down further – put in his place by an enemy. Rick should have expected it, the biological response triggered by too much trauma and stress. He didn't. And Negan – against his will was swept up in it.Now they both will have to deal with the consequences.A/N: Tags will be added as they're needed.





	1. Chapter 1

Rick Grimes could still remember what it was like, back when he woke up in that hospital so very long ago. Long enough that it feels like another world, another life separate from his own life. And perhaps it was. Then walking out on weak legs and a head filled with confusion and disorientation to finding a world destroyed and the dead now walking. To find out the grim details from a man – Morgan and his son, filling Rick with a sense of desperation and horror. He had to find his family! He had to find them alive! He just needed to find them.

To find his wife Lori, Rick remembered that they had an argument the morning he was shot. In front of Carl, but that no longer mattered. He just had to find her. She was his first love and despite his designation as an Omega. She loved him, and he loved her very much. She was his everything, her and Carl. His son, who hasn't presented yet. So Rick didn't know if he would be Omega like his Dad, Beta like his Mom or Alpha like his best friend, Shane.

His mind went to Shane; he remembered wondering if his best friend made it to safety. And he did. And it was because of him that Lori and Carl are alive, Rick ended up finding them outside of Atlanta. The relief Rick felt when he saw the man was enormous. Shane was his brother. Only, Rick didn't see it at first. See how unstable his friend had become and as the situations escalated it got dangerous. So dangerous that things between him and Shane dissolved to murder.

Things weren't simple after that, things were bloody, and he changed. They all did. Those from Atlanta and those from the Greene Farm to the prison. They grew close, they grew stronger, and they became more capable of things none of them thought themselves capable of. But they were, and Rick led them to it and through it.

Because that was how they survived. How they needed to be in order to survive, to exist in this new world. If only Rick knew then what he knows now, he would have found another way. Found another way to take care of a threat without painting a big target on the back of their heads.

If only...

But he didn't know. He didn't.

_“Sucks, **don't** it? The moment you realize you don't know shit.”_

And now Abraham and Glenn were dead, and Maggie was still in desperate need of medical attention. Both dead because of a decision Rick made. All because of Rick.

His fault.

Nothing is going to change that now. Nothing ever will. And it wasn't done. Rick was dragged off to the RV and put into a situation that only served to push him to his breaking point. And as the night carried on, Rick found himself being pushed closer and closer to that proverbial edge all the while trying to desperately hold on through the physical exhaustion and the emotional distress.

_“I want you to think about what **could of** happened.”_

How could he not?

_“Think about what could **happen**.”_

Would there be a day where he won't?

_“And think about what can **still** happen.”_

Rick shuddered inwardly. Remembering how he could picture everyone being taken down and killed with that bat all the while Rick trying to pull himself together on top of the RV. Being back inside the RV didn't alleviate anything, it only made things worse. He felt exhausted even worse than before. His body felt heavy, and his heart was pounding loudly in his ears. His stomach clenched tightly.

He was going to be sick!

Rick eyed the ax that was in the table was bloodied despite it being wiped down on Rick's jacket. The man - Negan sat across from him, angry and oddly pleased. But of course he was, where he was sitting, he just won. And Rick, he lost. He was powerless in this situation. A shudder went through him, and Rick turned his attention to the ax. If Negan was talking, Rick couldn't hear him. He couldn't hear anything but the sound of his heartbeat and noise of that bat coming down on the heads of his friends – his family.

It took a moment too long to realize that Negan wasn't sitting across from him anymore but standing beside him. Fingers were snapping in front of his face and words pouring out over Rick. The air was thick with scents he couldn't place at the moment and his stomach clenched in a familiar but misplaced way.

“... you in...”

“... boy did I...”

When Rick didn't respond to what was said, not that he could focus on what was stated in the first place, he was forced to his feet with a harsh grip on the collar of his shirt and jacket forcing him face to face with the angry man. Who was sniffing? Why was he sniffing? It made Rick do the same, subtly.

Oh. Oh!

Rick knows the scents. Knows them. He wanted to laugh, but he was beaten to it. Negan – an alpha because of course, he was, was laughing and talking and Rick grabbed at the wrists holding him up.

“Well fuck Rick! Who would have thought!” Negan's voice was loud and seemed to echo in his ears. Rick felt his breathing increase. Was it in need? Or fear? Rick hasn't had to face one of these in years. Not since he spent the last one with his wife. Because make no mistake about it, Rick found himself going into heat. Not lost in it.

Not yet...

Rick found himself turned around and felt the alpha up against his back. Rick's mouth opened in a silent gasp as one hand slipped down to his lower stomach and the other up to Rick's throat. Everything told him to push the man off, but his body and what he just went through kept him as still as he possibly could. The tremors were harder to ignore.

But those would go away as well when unwanted needs and instinct take over.

With every breath taken, he found himself falling deeper and the fact that Negan pressed closer told Rick wasn't the only one falling deeper.

With a final sigh and finding everything too hot -

Rick knew he was lost.

That hand that rested on his stomach went lower as the air grew thicker and Rick's mind became increasingly hazy until it was only an alpha behind him and not Negan – the one who killed his family. Rick found himself panting and pushing back against the alpha, his need clear and his body used as a silent plea.

Instinct fully taking over now, with only one need in mind.

There was a soft growl behind him, the hand on his throat tightened, and the Omega let out a moan. His pants were undone, and the Omega helped them fall to his ankles, unable to go any further.

Words weren't needed, yet the Omega pleaded and only faintly found himself horrified by the sound of his voice. In the back of his mind, he knows he should be horrified and not pleased when he was pushed down, so he was bent over the table. The ax being removed and tossed aside. A hand on the back of his neck kept him in place as he found himself squirming in need.

“P-please.”

He needs something; he needs something to cut through this need. To chase away the hollow feeling and the want. His body burned with it. The alpha could have said something, but it would have fallen on deaf ears at this point. The moment he felt fingers fingering him open, the Omega couldn't help but shudder and push back against those fingers.

“Y-yes...”

That's what he wants; he wants to be touched and to be invaded. Needs it. His voice was desperate as he pleads with the alpha again. Something more. Something better than just fingers. He was shushed and only moments later.

Get what he wanted. Arching and squirming until the grip on his neck pushed down harder and a hand on his hips kept him still. The Omega's body filled with pleasure and pain, enough of it to cancel out anything further than mindless reactions. Pushing back, grappling for a secure hold on the table. And being able to do nothing but feel what's being done.

Pain took a backseat to pleasure, and the Omega's only climbed further as the movements became more frantic and uncontrolled. Growling, huffs, and groans along with the Omega's panting and wails filled the space around them. All accompanied by the sound of skin slapping against skin.

“P-please! Alp-alpha I-I need...”

“I know what you need.” It was the first time the alpha spoke, but it didn't warn the Omega of the sharp bite to the section where his shoulder meets his neck. From what he could feel, it punctured skin, and the Omega let out a shocked cry before shivering and sighing as a response. It was enough to push him over the edge, leaving him momentarily blinded.

The alpha followed soon after, locking them together and wrapping his arms around the Omega's upper body binding his arms close to his body and the both of them bent over the table. A nose and odd lick to his bite wound was the only attention he received for the next five minutes.

It would have been nice if things ended here, but they didn't. The omega was taken on his back. The omega was taken on his hands and knees.

In the end, it left him shaking and feeling like he was coming off of a bad high and waking up with a horrible hangover the next morning. But come back to himself, he did, and Rick couldn't look at Negan as he fixed his clothing and felt lost in what to do. How do you handle situations like this? Where events push him into a heat, he didn't ask for and worse having it happen in the presence of the alpha who caused that torment in the first place.

What do you do about it?

As it turns out, nothing. Negan carried on like they hadn't done what they've done or that he fucked Rick in any way.

One thing was for sure.

Rick didn't want that. But then, Rick didn't want his friends to die either. And in this world, who said you get what you want?

And reality was doing what it does best, making sure Rick couldn't forget it.

Not with the fact that Rick felt nauseous, that he felt beyond exhausted and that he was wrung out. This night was a night from hell, from the moment they were surrounded until the moment he found himself being driven back to that spot with his ass sore and a victorious Negan in the driver seat. Rick felt defeated. Probably looked defeated too, he knew his eyes were wide, and his body gave off the scent of both defeat and fear. It took everything he had to keep control of his breathing. To try to keep some resemblance of being in some control, at least of himself.

It would prove pointless because as soon as the RV parked, Negan was invading his space and informing him of what things were like now. How everyone and everything was Negan's. Rick, his family, the axe and the RV. Everything back at Alexandria. Everything.

And Rick, Rick was defeated, and they both knew it. There was a satisfied expression and the next thing Rick knew he was being dragged out of the RV and dropped to the ground in front of everyone. With the calm wind, he knows they could smell what happened. Carl seemed to nearly become unhinged. Tempered only by his exhaustion and weariness after everything that happened. Daryl let out a small snarl, and others appeared to have paled slightly.

Rick wanted to let out a bitter laugh, probably end up hysterical until it breaks off into sobs. He probably would have if things were finished. They weren't of course because of course, they weren't. He was put into a position where he would have to cut off Carl's arm, and Rick could taste bile coming up as he begged and pleaded. Nearly sobbing.

Please. Please don't make me hurt my son! His mind screamed, only some of that translated out loud. He would have done anything to prevent that, even in front of everyone. He was so done, so defeated and sick of the fact that a small part of him was grateful to Negan when the ax was taken away. Okay with having his face slapped. Because his son was in one piece.

Eventually, things did end, the Saviors did leave, and Rick nearly laid down and curled into a fetal ball. He hasn't felt this low since Lori died, his beautiful wife. His everything once upon a time.

_“Welcome to a brand new beginning you sorry shits!”_

It was Maggie who got up. First, Daryl was the first at her side to try to help her. She was in such a shock that she started to speak about fighting them and Rick wanted to know where she got the idea that they stood a chance against something like that. Look at what happened? Rick didn't say that of course; there were other matters to attend to.

Like getting her to the Hilltop, get her medical attention. Rick only half listened to the mockery of sincerity from Gregory before it gave away to the childish 'see I told you this would happen.' And perhaps he did, perhaps he forgot to. Either way, it didn't matter. Rick only paid attention to Maggie and her needs.

She was still numb when Rick and the others left, leaving Sasha with her and Daryl to get medical attention. The journey back to Alexandria was a quiet one. Somber and long.

Rick could still feel the bite, the ache and what was done to him and he longed for a hot shower and cursed his designation. It made him weak, even though logically he knew that it was only because of the stress and trauma of what happened that pushed him into it. But it didn't change how Rick resented it.

To make matters worse, the Saviors were coming in a week, and Rick would have to face them.

 

* * *

 

 

Come say hi: [justsimplymeagain](http://justsimplymeagain.tumblr.com/) 

Or if you have a prompt or something, let me know. I'll give it my best.


	2. Chapter 2

His mother always told him; Negan, boy you have too much impulse and too much emotion in you. You have to tone that shit down, you hear me.

And she wasn't wrong, Negan knows what he was like better than anyone one else. All hot liquid rage and fierce passion that can catch anyone off guard and sweep them up before they can have the common sense to stay away or the strength to anchor him down. It was oftentimes rare for him to find someone who could, and more, someone who can bare him at his worst and take him at his best. And back before the world turned to shit, there was one person who could. And did.

Lucille.

So naturally, he had to have her as his wife, his everything.

And he did.

She was his beautiful omegan wife. All sweet and soft on the first glance, until you got to know her and you discover just how fiery hot she was with a passion all her own. For once, Negan was the one swept up. And he had loved every second of it, the chase and the catch and just being able to have her. Be by her side and have her by his. It was shame that Negan threw that away for baseless sex to appease an ego that got too big. And before he could fix that, she got sick.

He lost his Lucille. And then he lost the world with her. His beautiful, sweet, and soft wife turned cold and hungry. A corpse clawing at the living for food. Negan will never forget that day, for the rest of his life. What she sounded like, hungry for his flesh. What she smelled like as he drew closer to her and what she felt like as he placed a good-bye kiss on her forehead and fled like a coward.

And Negan kept fleeing, kept grasping for life. And watched as others did the same. And watched as others continuously die shivering and afraid. Closing his eyes, he could still picture everything. Them being too scared to fight back, too afraid to take back the right and will to live. Seeing Lucille go from beautiful and light to rotted and everything she wasn't in life.

Eventually, Negan got sick of it. Tired of everything. And when he did, he came to a conclusion. Negan had an epiphany of sorts. Took up a weapon, fell for her and gave her a fitting name.

Lucille.

He now understood what he must do. He truly did. 

And he did.

Took a factory and built it up into a Sanctuary. Put a fence up, walkers and defences surrounding the area. Took in people, had them commit themselves to surviving. To Negan. And they became his Saviors and they became him. They were all Negan. They were all him. And they will survive for it. And anyone who tried to stand up to him - to them, fell to their knees or died wishing they had.

He could see other communities forming and scoffed, walls tall enough to hide behind and hide the world from view. Empty buildings and vegetation surrounding people. They did it all wrong, they were soft. And malleable and as far as Negan was concerned. They were already his, and will survive as his. And he will survive for it as well, himself and those who followed him. Were him.

The Hilltop Community came to heel first, a soft spineless coward for a leader who whimpered and sobbed under the new world order. All it took was a harsh lesson that Negan didn't like having to teach, but to survive in this world it's what had to be done. The boy becoming a man died quickly, Lucille was kind that day. Mercy in the form of dispatching him quickly. And for that, the community will survive.

Under Negan's rule.

The Kingdom came next. They pushed back, but only at first. It took a harsher lesson to bring them to heel, cow the wannabe king down and find a nice little way for the two of them to benefit. And for it, they will survive and Negan will survive. There will be no feeling hungry anymore. Not when the world was at his fingertips.

The alpha in him felt powerful, and Negan felt that this was the right way. Because this was how you rebuilt order, bring civilization back to the world. Because they were Saviors.

Negan lived as a king, had himself his army and safe haven and soon he had himself wives. He couldn't have just one, it didn't feel right and it felt more like a commitment than he was comfortable with. None of them were treated horribly, all of them there for different reasons. Negan's charisma, his power and some there because that was the best option in order to survive.

Most of them were beta's, he refused to take another omega. Not after Lucille, he couldn't bring himself to do that to her or her memory. There was only one alpha in the mix, the one who stood up to him and sassed him off when she had to. The only one there to save the life of a loved one more than to make things easier for herself.

Sherry.

Lovely Sherry was there to save her husband Dwight after the man tried to run away with medical supplies and his sister-in-law and the woman who was going to be one of Negan's latest wives. He wouldn't have mistreated her, he would have provided for her and made sure she had the medical attention she needed for her diabetes. He wasn't cruel that way, but Dwight. Dwight had to go and do a stupid thing like that. Got people killed who wouldn't have been killed otherwise.

Still, Negan was kind. As kind as he could be. Gave them an option, gave him a shot at living and that was all because of Sherry. Still, a price was owed, and so it was the iron for him.

Then word started to trickle in, a new community on the rise and causing problem for his men out on runs. Fighting back and having the ability to do damage. It filled Negan with a great deal of annoyance! The audacity of this rising community to try to disrupt the order of the new world, and ruin what Negan was trying to do.

So he turned to Simon.

“Find out who these motherfuckers are.” And he did. But not before a high price was paid. An outpost was attacked and more of his men died. And that annoyance turned to hot rage that had even the bravest of his men parting like the red sea as Negan moved. The need to strike back and put these dogs in their place was overwhelming.

He could practically taste that need in his mouth, copper like blood.

Lucille. Give. Me. Strength!

Gripping the wooden handle tightly he wished for a moment that it was her hand he held instead. But it wasn't, so instead he held this bat up and whispered a mantra to her. Feeling himself soothed by her presence he pushed forward. They knew who did the attack, which community had the skill to do the damage that so few had the guts to do.

Alexandria Safe-Zone.

Safe, that in itself was a laughable joke. They were not safe, not even close. Not now that Negan knew who they were. Now that they had Negan's full attention. His men, like himself cried out for justice and vengeance. And Negan would grant that to them, but not by killing everyone like they did. They weren't monsters. But a price had to be paid and a lesson had to be taught. His men will understand, and if they didn't they were smart enough to not speak up. Negan knew what he was doing.

And he was going to enjoy doing it.

It took some planning; it took some patience. But it worked out for the best.

Negan found that they had contact with the Hilltop, and Negan would have to take care of that little rebellion and make sure they don't forget who they were and who Negan was.

But he'll let his top guy take care of that.

In the meantime, there was work to be done. A community to be taken care of.

Exhilaration thrummed in his veins as he led his people away from the usurpers who had the audacity to attack one of his outposts. Like they were big shots, something to be feared. And now, all thanks to Negan they were brought back down to size. Taught a very valuable lesson that everyone should be very familiar with now.

Unfortunately, not everything went according to plan. He didn't plan on the blue eyed leader, shivering in a way that disappointed him after all the rumours. So naturally, Negan focused further on that and on the open weakness before him. He should have known that it would have started something Negan didn't plan for.

Rick Grimes was an omega and due to the harsh realities and stress of that night, went into heat, and Negan fell victim to it. Took from him his will and made it so he could only think with his dick. The only kindness was that it didn't last long due to it only being a stress response.

Still, the knowledge of what happened. What Negan has done, burned him deeply. Because not only he was the one who fell victim to it. They both did, and they both were in the same boat in that regard. But that didn't make them the same, not by a long shot. So Negan pushed forward and made it clear that this was how the world was. This was how things were going to be.

Follow Negan's rules and live as he tells them to live. And they will live.

They should have known better than to attack Negan's people, his community and his outpost. And if they didn't know then, they knew now. Tonight made it all too clear to them. If it didn't, Negan planned on visiting his new community in four days. Earlier than he said to keep them on their toes. Make sure to keep them off balance until they learned their place and obeyed.

Negan will have to be harsher with this community than he was with others, but only at the start. And only because this community was filled with people who thought they were something they weren't and that behavior wasn't acceptable. Not by a long shot.

He gave his men the day off, being up all night would exhaust them and make them useless in functioning. Negan took the day off as well. Visiting his wives, the adrenaline from his victory had him running hot and filled him with a need that they were happy to help him with. Be it in his lap or on their backs, hell even Negan was open to finding himself on his back. It provided him with a nice view either way.

And yet, none of them could satiate him today. And in his eyes he kept imagining blue eyes, watery and in despair. Negan remembered breaking him down, debasing him in the RV. Up until the whelp had to go and respond to the stress and duress he was under in a very omegan way. The thought still angered Negan, to have himself lose control like that was embarrassing and unbecoming.

However, now that he was back and relaxed in his territory. A new reaction to that memory.

Arousal.

The alpha in him purred, but Negan distanced himself with that. In another world that wouldn't have happened, but now that it has happened in this world there would only be one option. Move forward like normal. Rick Grimes wasn't an omega, not his anyway. He was the leader of the new community that Negan owned and Negan will make sure the man stayed in place.

By any means necessary, because that was how the new world order was. That was how Negan's world is.

With that settled, life carried on and Negan kept things running smoothly and kept on top of everyone to make sure everything was in it's proper place and inventory was taken care of so they don't run short on anything and nobody siphons off more than what they earned. There were rules after all.

And exactly four days later, Negan gave the order and climbed into a vehicle and led the way to his new community to pick up what was now theirs. Guns included.

And not soon enough. Here Negan was, at the gates of Alexandria the not so safe community anymore. Not until they learn how things were.

“Little pig! Little pig! Let. Me. In!”

This was going to be good. And lucky for them, Negan was in a good mood.

 

* * *

 

Come say hi: [justsimplymeagain](http://justsimplymeagain.tumblr.com/) 

Or if you have a prompt or something, let me know. I'll give it my best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still learning Negan, so as the story grows so will my writing for this rather stubborn character. But he'll be fun, especially now that he's been brought up to speed and we're up to the present day. Tune in for Alexandria providing her first tribute to the Saviors in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Rick was bent over the toilet, only two days have passed since then. Since Abraham and Glenn were brutally murdered before their eyes. Beaten to death with a baseball bat by a laughing maniac who cracked jokes about it the entire time. Since then, Rick could barely look at himself in the mirror. The knowledge of what happened to his friends and what happened to him still fresh in his mind.

His skin was still pink from the hot shower where he attempted to scrub himself clean. From his friend's blood to what happened in that RV. Shame filled him; Rick hasn't ever had to have face something like that before, not the heat and certainly not what happened between himself and Negan. It made it difficult to look at his friends, he could see the concern, and as grateful as he was for that he could see pity as well.

His son managed to push past his anger and tried his damnedest to help Rick. And that burned the worst. As much as he appreciated his son's gesture, but it should have been the other way around. Rick is supposed to look after his son, not the other way around. He shouldn't have had to be helped up to the bathroom, helped get undressed and into the shower. He shouldn't have had to have been helped to bed. But after they got back from the Hilltop Community, Rick was barely able to function anymore, and his son as the only reason Rick didn't collapse on the ground. His boy kept him on his feet.

By some luck, he was able to function the next day, and Carl had fallen back into the angry silence that was common when his boy was hurting. Rick did his best to check in on him, make sure he ate and was okay. Checking in on Judith was easier, she didn't know what happened to her Dad and cooed and held her arms up when she saw him. Ready to be picked up and loved. It was something Rick feels he could do without failure. So it's what he did, spent nearly the whole morning focusing on her and ignoring the shake in his body or the ache in his lower back and the bite.

Michonne had disappeared when they got back, taking her anger out on walkers beyond those walls. Aaron curled up with his husband no doubt. Maggie and Sasha were still at the Hilltop with Daryl, Rosita no doubt trying to push her anger down and Eugene went into hiding in his own house.

“-ada.” Judith's voice rang out; she was almost able to say a full word. To be honest, Rick would be shocked if she said Dada first. He'd be less shocked if her first word would be Carl. That was when Rick saw the most softness in Carl when his son was tending to his baby sister. Carl was a good big brother; Rick figures he'd be the best brother a little girl could hope for. Despite everything, knowing this brought warmth to Rick and a smile to his face as he put his forehead to Judith's who smiled back at him.

Unfortunately, Rick couldn't stay and had to leave Judith with Olivia as he pulled himself to the church. Letting people know that there was a meeting and everyone had to be there. He trusted the word to be spread, and Rick took the time waiting to try to gather his strength. He had to inform everyone of how it was going to be, what happened and what was going to occur in less than a week now. There was going to be anger, betrayed hurt, and Rick was already bracing himself to bare it.

He had to. This was his fault.

Father Gabriel was at his side until everyone found a spot then he sat with everyone else and waited on Rick to start. With a deep breath, he did, telling them on how things were going to be now. Telling them that the Saviours were now in charge, that Negan was now the boss and that they would be providing for them now. And that within a week that they would be here to collect their first pick up.

There was shocked silence before it erupted in anger. And it was Spencer who triggered it.

“How could you do this!”

“You've doomed us!”

“What have you done!”

“You should never have come here! We wouldn't have had to deal with this if it weren't for you.”

“You brought death to this community!”

“They died because of you! Your friends! They're dead, and now their murderers are coming here!”

And Rick withstood it as best that he could. Rick didn't let it show, but every word that was spoken Rick felt heavier. He did this; he deserved it. How could Rick fight against what they said when they were right. It went on for a good five more minutes until Father Gabriel stood up and managed to calm the people enough that they no longer openly shouted and Rick wondered where his strength gone, once upon a time he told a group of people that this wasn't a democracy anymore. That it was his way or nothing, there was no in-between, back when he could have taken care of this situation quickly.

And yet, nothing. Rick stood there silently taking it. Practically bending over to take it. Rick wanted to bare his teeth and get angry, but he didn't even have the energy to do that.

“What do we do now Rick?” Father Gabriel's voice was calm, and Rick was grateful for that, focusing on that he zeroed in on the man.

“We up our scavenging runs, pick up as much stuff as we could. Take what we need and – and hope that that's enough to appease them, so nobody gets hurt. Nobody has to die.” Rick explained, and there was more anger but thankfully it was kept to themselves, and Rick left the church and nearly made it to the gate when someone caught up to him. Aaron.

“Going out on a run?”

“Yeah.”

And just like that, he found himself a partner to go out and gather stuff. It went on like this for two days, and Rick found it getting harder and harder to fall asleep. And when he did, he was always brought back to what happened. Sometimes it took place in the prison, at times it took place in Alexandria or back in that open field. Sometimes it was just him and Negan, at times he was on his hands and knees and sometimes he was begging the man not to kill Glenn or Abraham and watched as he did anyway. It was always Rick's hands that end up bloody though.

It was horrible, and Rick always found himself without an appetite the next morning. So he gave his share to either Carl or Judith.

Michonne finally came back, and Rick spent that night curled up with her, happy to finally have her back. Besides Aaron, Carl, and Father Gabriel, she was the first to be kind to him after what happened. Nothing was said, nothing had to be said, and Rick enjoyed the gentle petting of his head. She avoided the place where Rick was bitten.

Despite the fact that they were supposed to be civilized humans, they were still animals in a sense and a bite like that was significant regardless of whether or not it was intended. A part of Rick knew he had to prepare for the day that Michonne would either leave him or they find a way to, undo what's been done. If they had the strength to do that. The bite didn't do anything but create a physical mark, a physical claim, there was no bond like in the cheap books that were mostly soft porn you get at the bookstores. It was just that, a bite and a silent claim. It could be undone, it could heal and go away. But instinct was still instinct. Ignoring it's presence or existence will be easier when fully healed.

In the meantime, both Rick and Michonne avoided it like the plague.

“Are we really going to give into them? Rosita told me about the meeting. I'm sorry I wasn't there.” Michonne's voice broke the silence and Rick held onto her tightly before reluctantly letting go so he could move away enough to look her in the eyes. She deserved the truth, she deserved much more than what Rick could give her.

“We don't have any other choice, you seen the people he had with him. Do you really think we would stand a chance against him? And live?” Rick said and wondered if by saying what he said he'd lose her respect and if she would view him as he viewed himself. Weak. Broken. A failure. For a moment, he could see her disapproval but much to his gratitude, there was nothing harsh there.

“We could find a way, find a way to fight back. Find other communities who are w-” Michonne's voice was calm, and she was picking her words carefully.

“No.” Rick said, they tried working with another community, and they got incomplete information, and then two of their friends were brutally murdered, and Alexandria was now going to be subjected to nothing short but conquer and slavery. Rick couldn't handle her protest and got out of bed and went for a shower. It was four in the morning now, and Rick went out for a walk anyway. He was alone. So Rick went and counted the inventory and went to the armory and counted the guns. Making sure they were all there. These tasks took him until seven in the morning.

It was now that he heard the sound of several vehicles. His heart stopped, and dread had him feeling cold with his palms instantly becoming sweaty.

It took a few minutes for himself to gather himself enough that he approached the gates and watched as Spencer tensed and went to say something when they both noticed Rick's approach.

“You said a week. You're early.” Rick said, forcing himself to look at the man before his eyes fell away to other spots. He flatly ignored Spencer who seemed to have been observing the situation and watching Rick's reactions closer than anything. Rick could feel the judgment there. He deserved it he guessed, but Spencer was always like this and Rick knew he had to be careful because he couldn't trust the man not to do something reckless or foolish.

“I missed you.” Came Negan's smooth response, full of mockery and Rick had to force down a cutting remark as it took everything in him to have those gates open. If he didn't, Negan would just break them down, and that could make things worse for everyone. This response seemed to have pleased the man, and Rick had to swallow his anger as best that he could as he watched a walker stagger forward weaving it's decomposing body through the vehicles. Negan saw it.

Telling Rick to watch him as that bat was used efficiently to dispatch it, showing Rick just how easy it was for Negan to wield that bat. Not that he needed a reminder.

More things were said, and Rick wanted the ground to swallow him right where he stood. Bile nearly came up when he was forced to hold the bat that was used to kill his friends. There was blood on it, pieces of hair and flesh. All from the walker but it wasn't hard to imagine it to be the blood of his friends.

Behind him, he could hear Negan's voice.

“Hot diggity dog! This place is magnificent! An embarrassment of riches, as they say. Yes, sir, I do believe you are gonna have plenty to offer up.”

It took everything in him to follow after the man, to ignore the smug looks of the men who Negan brought with him and the concerned and near fearful looks of the people of Alexandria. There was some anger being directed his way, and Rick had to turn away from that. He can't be dealing with that as well as Negan robbing them at the same time. There was only so much that he could take.

 

* * *

 

 

Come say hi: [justsimplymeagain](http://justsimplymeagain.tumblr.com/) 

Or if you have a prompt or something, let me know. I'll give it my best.


	4. Chapter 4

As Negan walked further into the quaint little community that looked like a picture perfect suburbia, he couldn't help but think that this would have been the type of place he would have loved to live in with Lucille. Back when Lucille was alive, and the world wasn't shit. Give her the white fence two point five kids, the all American dream you might say. But that didn't happen, and it wasn't like he would have been able to afford a place like this on a teacher's salary and whatever he managed to get selling cars part time.

Now that the world was shit, Negan was a king, and he could have a place like this if he wanted to. Could take it and own it, but now he doesn't have Lucille. So why bother? It wasn't like had it bad at the Sanctuary anyway, Negan lived like a king, all the while rebuilding the world in the only way he could think of and to be honest he could still own a place like he once imagined himself having. Take and have in this life what he couldn't back when the world was mostly put together.

It was well within his right.

A stiff body next to him pulled him out of his thoughts. Looking around he see's his men taking stuff out of every occupied house and unoccupied houses. The residents looked scared, and that was okay if that kept them inline. If they followed the new rules, they'll live and continue on. It was as simple as that. Negan did notice that some of them glared in his direction, it only became apparent that the glares weren't so much at him as they were at the man – their leader, next to Negan. Disloyal piece of shits that they clearly were.

But he wouldn't step in, not here and now. Not even for the man next to him, a real bonified badass personified. All because of one thing.

He was an omega. Negan wasn't sexist by any means, loved all genders and designations.

But this omega, this bitch was the one who fell into a nasty biological situation because he was a little stressed out and worse, he dragged a very unwilling Negan with him. The memory of his loss of control only caused him to tighten his hold on the man's shoulder as he picked the next place they were to visit. The storage used for the food.

In here, they were alone. Arat went ahead to check on the armory and start collecting weapons that belonged to them. That was stolen from them! Here in the storage, he let Rick pull away from him and caught a glimpse of a healing bite mark that filled Negan with conflicting feelings.

On one hand, he wanted nothing more than to pay special attention to it, make sure there would always be a mark there. On the other hand, he wanted to bruise Rick bad enough that Negan can no longer see where the bite ends and the bruise starts. Erase it with black and blue. It took a few minutes to reel himself in, and he could see the cautious concern in Rick's posture. The flight and fight response no doubt can kick in any moment depending on Negan's decisions.

Once Negan feels like he has enough control over himself, he invades Rick's personal space. Make sure there was no way for Rick to look anywhere but Negan. Make sure his whole world for the moment was Negan. So naturally, Rick glared, angry and spiteful but red sticking out enough to be noticeable as well from exhaustion and possibly tears no doubt. Poor thing, Negan almost laughed. It must suck when the truth came out, that he wasn't the toughest one around and that his actions had severe consequences.

But, he better put a full stop on this before it escalates, glares are one thing, but he doesn't need this bitch to become mouthy and thinking he has a shot at fighting back. Better not let the man get any idea's, nip it in the bud while it was just small minor rebellious acts like a glare.

“Careful. Careful how you're looking at me.” Negan warned, his words carefully constructed to sound almost playful but even a child would catch on to the threat that just lied under the surface. Saying, you saw what I did and what I can do. Do you want to push your luck with me? Knowing what you know, knowing what I know?

The glaring continued, but there was an internal conflict going on in Rick, and Negan was almost excited in seeing what would win. The instinct to fight back, or would he submit. Back down? Both would be entertaining today.

Eventually, the glaring stopped and was forcefully locked down as the man looked down breaking all eye contact. All the while trying to make himself not shift to look smaller than he already was. It was funny, and Negan couldn't stop the little laugh that came as a result. Waited for a moment, just to see if Rick would fight the indignation of being laughed at, but there was nothing, and they continued. Checking every shelf.

By the time they got closer to the back of the storage, Negan had eyed the door. They won't enter the building, not today. There were other places he can parade Rick around.

“It seems like we got off on the wrong foot, Rick. But I'm telling you, I can be a reasonable guy. If you let me be. As long as you fucking cooperate with me. Things go smoothly.” Negan suddenly declared, taking a few steps back into Rick's personal space. Rick who was obediently following him around, something that could easily fit Negan's fantasies later on. After all, from everything he's heard about this badass, it wouldn't be hard to get excited over something so simple as Rick Grimes following after Negan without a complaint. Absentmindedly he knows that the image itself will become much more interesting when Negan's back home and comfortable in his bed.

Rick frowned at him. Looking around almost to question Negan's idea of reasonable. But no words were uttered. Not yet anyway.

“So! Let me ask you a question, Rick. Are you cooperating?” Licking his lips he pushed himself closer to Rick, making the man look up and make eye contact. There was anger in those eyes, but not enough that spoke of the man losing control of himself and lash out. Too bad.

“What's it look like?” The anger was even easier to detect in Rick's words. But Negan took it as it is and with that he carried on, parading Rick out of the storage room and giving an order to take the chocolate chip cookies he spotted near the back. He'll share those with his wives. There was a surprising lack of alcohol present. Too bad, he would have loved to have a drink of something that belonged to this place. Or used to belong.

“Sir.” Arat caught Negan's attention, enough that he came to a full stop and waited patiently for her to continue. His arm still resting on Rick's shoulder's keeping the man close. From the corner of his eye, he could see the boy from that night glaring. One eye or not, it was clear he has his Dad's glare and glaring problem. Better knock that shit off as well, when he gets around to interacting with the whelp.

“There are two guns are missing.” Arat stated, showing a book where the inventory for both food and weapons were recorded. Negan let go of Rick to put his full attention on this matter. Rick, he could tell stiffened up and was already trying to figure out what happened. When Negan questioned him about it, he tried to make it sound like they were lost while on a run, but that was faulty in itself because it would have been recorded. There was nothing recorded, just two unaccounted for guns.

So the choice became simple from here, find the missing guns or two people die. Negan picked the girl who was in charge of inventory, shockingly a rather large woman. He pointed that out, granted that was an asshole move but he was an asshole, there was no denying that. Picking a spot, Negan had Olivia – he discovered her name was, make some lemonade and have a seat next to him. Sent Rick off to find those weapons.

The guns were found, hand delivered to Negan by Rick himself. A man – Spencer Monroe had them. Negan gave a rather helpful suggestion on what to do about that, Rick the little shit declined and said he'll do things his way. Negan warned him that it would only come back to bite him in the ass and that was it. They carried on.

When the camera was found, Negan was beyond entertained by how different the man in the video was. Tough, full on beard and not a guy Negan would want to take on one on one. Totally different to the bitch who obediently followed Negan around all day and fetched the guns for him. Negan poked fun at that. How could he not? It was funny. The one sided joking continued until they were inside Rick's house.

“Are you done?” Rick's voice cut through Negan's amusement, the glare was back, and Negan invaded his personal space again. This time pushing him back until Rick was up against the wall behind him. Any bravado Rick had was gone, it was entertaining to see how he squirmed. Nothing was said as Negan realized they were close enough that he could nearly feel the body heat coming off of Rick. It was clear he was nervous.

Did he think that Negan would go that far? While not affected by Rick being in heat?! It was angering, and his anger must have shown because it seemed like Rick was bracing himself for it. There was a thud, Rick dropping Lucille on the ground and putting his hands on Negan's chest pushing lightly, but it was evident that the light push would have grown in strength if it had to.

“Do you reall- do you fucking really think that I would! That I'd fucking rape your bitch ass self. In your own fucking house? Is that what you think I'll fucking do?!” Negan's was angry. Beyond angry to a point where he wanted nothing to do than beat Rick down for that assumption, lash out at anything that moved. Spill blood until everyone forgets that there was only one type of violence they had to worry about from Negan.

Negan didn't even realize that he had a handful of Rick's shirt in his hand as he pulled Rick from the wall enough that there was barely any space between them as he glared down at Rick. Not until a shrill cry broke out and Rick started to struggle. A baby? There was a baby in the house? And just like that, Negan lost almost all of his anger.

Negan was tempted to go up those stares and see for himself, but even he had limitations of what he'd do. Even he wouldn't put a parent in a stressful situation like that. It was even low by his standards. Not to mention, it could stress the baby out, and Negan wasn't that cruel.

“I don't rape, Rick. That's against the strict rules I got. I don't do that. What happened in the – the RV wasn't by choice.” Negan said, his voice quietened down. The boy chose this moment to enter and Negan pulled away from Rick watching as he instantly tucked himself by his Dad's side and glared. Rick took that time to tell the boy – Carl his name was to go upstairs and check on his sister. It took a few minutes and a last glare thrown over his shoulder before Carl did what Rick told him to do.

With that done, Negan pulled Rick to his side again, and they made their way to the gate. Rick seemed more comfortable out in the open; it burned more than he thought it would.

They were heading towards the gate now, a woman with dreadlocks and a deer was present, and Rick pleaded to talk to her. Eventually, Negan relented and let him. Got a gun and a deer out of it, but what he hated and couldn't shake was the feeling of jealously at seeing how close those two were. It was something he didn't want to acknowledge.

 

* * *

 

 

Come say hi: [justsimplymeagain](http://justsimplymeagain.tumblr.com/) 

Or if you have a prompt or something, let me know. I'll give it my best.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Negan is particularly an asshole in this chapter. So take note of that, especially when it could be considered a trigger to some degree.

It burned Rick to have to see the man so pleased with himself, like this was something good. And for Negan, it was. It was a successful pick up, for Rick on the other hand it burned him deeply and it only reminded him of how little power he now had and how little control he has in this world. It was stolen from him the night his friends were killed and the incident in the RV. Rick could still feel Negan and it made him want to lash out and hide in his house. It was worse because there was a sliver of himself that wanted to bare his neck in ways that didn't speak of forced submission or fear.

“So, nobody died. And you k now what I think? I think, you and I, we're refined our understanding.” Rick disagreed, but kept listening to Negan speak, “Let me ask you something, Rick. Do you want me to go?” The answer was obvious, and Rick knows that Negan knows this.

“I think that'd be good.” Rick forced out, trying to be as civil as he could while being faced with Negan and surrounded by his men.

“Then just say those two magical words.” Negan said Rick hated him at this moment perhaps more than he did that night. It was humiliating! To have to thank the man for stealing and taking half of Alexandria's stuff. Or what he dubbed as half, Rick's going to have to check the inventories to see just what they had left.

“Don't be ridiculous. Thank YOU!” Negan's voice was loud and cheerful, Rick pushed his anger down as the man drew closer so this next part was between the two of them, “In case you haven't caught on. I just slipped my dick down your throat, and you thanked me for it.” Rick wanted to hurt Negan than and there.

But he couldn't because those words were enough to have Rick feeling colder and stunned. The man contradicted himself. He was going off in Rick's house how he doesn't rape, and now here he was using his words knowing what happened between the two of them in that RV to make Rick feel violated again.

Rick almost forgot to breathe.

He didn't know how long he stood there, the gates closed and there was no longer the sound of vehicles. And Rick was alone, hands stiff at his side and back as straight as he could force it. Yet he couldn't move from that spot, frozen and humiliated.

“Dad.”

And just like that, Rick snapped out of whatever held him in place. It took more strength than he figured it would have, but he was walking with his son back to his house. Ignoring the glares and angry words from the people of Alexandria. Rick asked how Carl was, how Judith. Carl, his intuitive son probably knew that this was something Rick needed as a distraction and from sincerity. So Carl told him, let him know word for word what he did and how Judith was from the moment Rick left the house.

Rick was grateful to his son for that. And happily listened, focusing on that. It wasn't until late when Rick was alone that he found himself vomiting. Sick to his stomach with what this community now had to bare and his own humiliation. There were footsteps outside the bathroom door, but Rick was too focused on trying to get control of himself to pay it any mind.

Rick eyed the sheets and blankets set up on the floor for a moment before trying to find a comfortable spot on the floor to sleep. It was easy to find, he was used to sleeping on the ground and on the floor when they managed to find a place to sleep indoors. Sleep, however, didn't come for some time and when he was almost asleep there was the sound of glass shattering downstairs. Rick instinctively reached for his gun but couldn't find it, remembering where it was. Rick grabbed the next best thing. His hatchet.

Going downstairs he met up with Carl half way there. Rick went first, making sure Carl hung back in case he had to get to Judith. Rick saw two people running away and looked down. A rock. A rock was thrown through a window.

“It's just a rock Carl, go back to bed.” Rick stated, near emotionless as he stared at the offensive thing. This was his home!

“I cou-” Carl offered, good intentions no doubt but Rick needed to be alone right now, and he had to get control of his emotions. So, this was something he wanted to do by himself.

“Go.”

Rick was shaking with anger by the time Carl was out of sight and he was picking up the biggest pieces. Uncaring if he cut his fingers, he had to get this cleaned up because Judith likes to crawl here. She could get hurt. Carl or himself could get hurt if they walk barefoot. With more calmness than he felt, Rick threw the rock out onto the porch as he cleaned there next. Fingers bloodied by the time he was finished. The first signs of day were starting to light up the sky.

Rick was sitting on the porch when Carl sought him out, asking if he was okay and Rick confirmed that he was. It was mid morning before Rick figured out who it was, now recognizing who threw the rock. Rick didn't hesitate to go confront them, telling him that if they were pissed with Rick that was fine but if they ever pull a stunt like that again, especially with his kids in the house. Rick didn't know what he wold do. Targeting him was one thing, putting his children at risk was another.

They were angry of course, but a look from him told them just how serious he was.

“Why weren't you this tough with Negan when he was here? Instead of being nothing more than a little bit-” Rick threw a punch ending that sentence before it could finish. Rick didn't say anything more, just walked away before he did anything else. Maybe he could force them to pull their weight around here and go on runs, help support this community.

The next two weeks pass in the same manner. Negan and his Saviors come, Rick has to walk with Negan as Negan oversees things being taken from the houses and the inventories. Rick gets humiliated and mocked, patronized whenever possible. Though he did notice that nothing was said in an explicitly sexual manner, there was innuendo's but nothing more than hints to go with whatever he's saying. Rick didn't know what to think about that, but there was a part of him that was grateful that Negan wasn't pushing that in his face or making Rick feel lower than he already felt.

“You getting enough sleep, Rick?” Negan's question came out of nowhere and was so unexpected that Rick stared at him like he said something foreign and in another language. Negan repeated himself, nearly stumbling over his impatience and frustration to almost make it an enduring moment if not for the fact that it was Negan.

“Been busy. Got a young daughter who doesn't always sleep through the night and I'm busy getting things done.” Rick couldn't believe he answered, said what he said. But he was so stunned by that out of nowhere question that the honesty couldn't be helped. He had to remind himself that it wasn't said because Negan cared or anything like that. Rick and this community was an investment Negan can afford to just take from, take instead of give back.

Nothing more was said beyond that and Rick was once more watching things being taken from them. Barely any food was taken this time. Their medical supplies weren't as lucky, Rick hoped that there was enough there in case anyone got sick. Ammunition was limited at best, so he hoped they didn't touch that, but he didn't let his hopes get too high. Especially after he saw a few Saviors exit that room.

Rick grimaced.

This situation was far from ordeal. And to make matters worse, he wasn't feeling well. Especially in the mornings. They had to see if the Hilltop would be willing to help them despite what happened, despite the fact that they were already asking a lot of them already. Rick needed a check up to see what's going on. At the moment, he's just explaining it away as stress. The most logical reason.

After the Saviors left again, things went back to as normal as they could be. Rick went out on runs as much as possible. Trying to collect as much stuff as he could, to make things last and support his community while trying to make sure there's enough for the Saviors to take. But this week things have been getting rough in finding things. Some people were so exhausted that they refused to come out of their houses when they see Rick. Too scared that he might ask them to go beyond those walls again.

Instead, flinging insults and accusations that held more truth than Rick would like to admit.

Today they were headed back to Alexandria after a run only to have his heart nearly stop. He see's trucks and instantly counted down the days. It hasn't been a week yet. They're early! Rick had to fight to get control of his emotions as they entered the community and exited the vehicle. One of the Saviors instantly got into Rick's space.

“The boss's looking for you. Best get moving.” Rick glared at him; he could hear what wasn't said. Slut. Bitch. Omegan whore. Those eyes said it loud enough; he was one of the men there that night, so he knew what gone on in the RV and Rick wanted to do nothing but rip the man's throat out with his bare hands and force him to try and utter a single one of those insults.

But he held himself in check, nodding and forcing his feet to move. There was a commotion near the back of the truck. And it took less than a second for Rick to realize that Aaron was on the ground, already bruised and bleeding. Rick tried to get to him but couldn't. The man who spoke to him got in his way and practically shoved Rick into the direction of his house. Rick cursed angrily as he forced himself to head in that direction, letting Eric know that his husband needed his help but bring two people with him.

There was a confused and concerned look on the man's face; it hurt worse than an accusation or insult.

It took a moment, but Rick found himself entering his house to the surreal setting of Negan sitting at the head of his table with the table full of food. Rick's stomach instantly growled all the while he couldn't help but think that it was a waste of food to cook so much. Most of that could have been stretched out to last longer.

“I heard that stomach growl! Best go get washed up and hurry your ass back here.” Negan sounded too joyful, and Rick instantly snapped.

“How am I supposed to go get washed up and back here to sit down and play pretend house when one of my people – my friends just got the shit kicked out of them from two of your guys?!” Rick snarled out, of course if he was calmer he would know that this probably wasn't a very good idea. Especially with his kids and Olivia sitting right there. But damn it, his friend just got the shit kicked out of him for nothing as far as Rick was concerned. They had stuff in the back, and because it hasn't been a week why did they have to just give it up? It's not like that would have gone to count for whatever they were going to collect on the regular collection day.

“Who?” Carl instantly asked, body shifting to head to the door when a harsh glare from Negan stopped him in his tracks before Rick felt himself go cold when Negan stood up and calmly entered Rick's personal space forcing him to take a few steps back.

“You know, Rick. I really don't fucking like that tone you're taking with me. Here I am, bending fucking backwards, cooking you and your cute little family a nice home cooked mean. I mean, what kind of omega can't cook shit for your family? I mean, fucking serious. All I saw was canned shit and stale shit. Nothing properly made.” Negan's voice was cruel and Rick wanted to instantly defend himself, he made sure his kids were fed and cared for. Really! They were! Just because he wasn't a good cook didn't mean they went hungry!

Rick didn't get a chance to say anything though as Negan continued his rant, “And! Here I am, bringing your son back safe and sound after he came to my community and gunning down some of my fucking men! And this, is the fucking thanks I get? So your friend got roughed up a bit, he's not dead. I mean, fucking really.” Rick clenched his jaw tightly and averted his eyes as best that he could all the while reeling and feeling like the ground underneath him was uneven. He'll have to talk to Carl later about this stunt.

There must have been something in his body language, but he was told in a near soft tone to get cleaned up. Rick did without question; he heard Negan yelling something at someone out the front door. But what was said wasn't heard. What did happen was Rick went downstairs and sat to Negan's right as Lucille the bat was seated to Negan's left.

Eating was more automatic than an enjoyable moment; he tasted nothing as he chewed then swallowed and repeat.

Oddly enough, Negan didn't force him to walk him to the gate and only after he left did Olivia tell Rick that he had one of his higher up men investigate what happened at the gate. She said that most of Negan's attention during dinner was on Rick instead of eating despite the amount of talking the man managed to do during the entire meal.

 

* * *

 

 

Come say hi: [justsimplymeagain](http://justsimplymeagain.tumblr.com/) 

Or if you have a prompt or something, let me know. I'll give it my best.


	6. Chapter 6

If you were to ask Negan, he would say things were going well enough that Negan eased up on some of his tactics in regards to the omega sitting next to him. And the weekly pickups were going smoothly, and there was always something interesting to be found. Negan would lounge at Rick's house with Rick, both sitting on the porch drinking lemonade while his men worked. Rick always seemed to be in a pissy mood, something Negan hoped would change because it was starting to rub him the wrong way.

It wasn't like they were hurting anyone. Since Rick's last shit-fit about Aaron or whatever his name is getting the shit kicked out of him, Negan made it a rule. No beating the locals. Scare them a little sure bit, but don't physically harm them.

And everyone listened.

Yes, they took food at times, not enough to starve this community. But they never took food week after week. Only every second week. One day he did notice that Rick didn't seem well when he arrived, so Negan made a passing comment on him getting himself checked out. Rick agreed, only because by the sounds of it Carl was after his father for the same thing.

The little badass in the making was loyal to his father, Negan can respect that. It always tends to impress him when he sees that kind of loyalty, especially given the fact that these days loyalties could be bought so easily and sometimes for such a cheap price. Not to mention, from the looks he got every now and again, Carl wanted to kill him. But it seemed to have been reigned in slightly, no doubt realizing that the cost could be more significant from the near consequences he brought down onto Alexandria the last time Carl pulled a reckless stunt. And Carl was a smart kid, no doubt getting that from his father. So it wouldn't be a surprise that he learned the lesson even though the only blood to be shed was from the beating dished out.

“Seriously, Rick. Get yourself up to a fucking doctor or something. Or come back with me and get checked out there.” Negan said, this conversation almost seemed redundant now. It's the second time this discussion has taken place. 

"I will, I will." Rick said, no doubt a false promise but Negan didn't say anything about that. Just let things carry on as they always did these days. 

It went without saying, more now than ever that Negan was in charge. It was Negan's way of doing things. And if they did, everyone gets to live that way. Everyone survives, who earns survival.

It was part of the reason why this community bugged him, some of the people haven't been outside of those walls. Didn't know how to survive. They were weak, and it made things seem like it was just a handful of people going out and doing runs. Providing for the community and offering tributes for Negan and his community. Payment.

Did this mean he would have to get his men to step up and look after these sorry excuses? It would cost more though, but it was a conversation he would have to have with Rick.

Near the end of this pickup, they were back in Rick's house. In his kitchen and Negan watched as Rick cleaned the glasses they used to drink lemonade. He noticed in the fridge that there was a jug of ice tea. Maybe next time, if Rick had any they'll have a glass of that instead of lemonade. In the meantime, he watched as Rick tidied the dishes they used.

Negan didn't even know why Rick didn't wait until they left to do this or why he was watching Rick clean. Although from this angle it left nothing to imagination. Now that Negan was over what happened in the RV, he found it easy to admire the other man's looks. And he could easily say that Rick Grimes was a very attractive omega, not meek like some. There was power in that body.

Maybe they could pass the time doing other things one of these days, although he wouldn't force Rick. Negan wasn't like that, despite what happened in the RV. Negan wasn't one to rape someone. That shit was unacceptable, and it will always be a one-way ticket to an up close and personal meeting with Lucille.

“Anything else?” Rick asked, impatient and shifting weight between one leg and the other. From Negan's perspective, it seemed like Rick felt cornered and he could easily see why. Despite the fact that there were escape routes, Negan was still a big presence and could take up a whole lot of room with his personality. He knows this because he's been told that many times, and how else do you get a lot of scared people to listen and do what you tell them to do.

“Nope. See you next week Rick. Save some of that tea for me.” Negan said it wasn't a question of course. But regardless, he excused himself and left. Realizing again he didn't make Rick walk him to the gate again. But that didn't stop him from walking to his vehicle and getting in. A sharp order and they cleared out of the community within a timely matter.

When he gets back to his community, he gave his orders. Got the supplies sent to the right area's and made sure that those with the highest points got the first pick. After that, he lounged with his wives.

It would be three days later that a low ranked savior approached him, wary and scared but he was one of the new ones in charge of the weekly pickups from the Hilltop community. Today was their day for pick up. The man himself wasn't anything to be impressed by but given time Negan's sure that this savior will learn how to pull his weight and earn more respect.

It was an envelope from Gregory. And a bottle of whiskey. Bribery no doubt, Negan thanked the man and took the letter and whiskey with him when he went to go lounge with his wives. Watch a movie. He was thinking of Independence Day. He liked that movie. He wondered what kind of movies Rick liked to watch. An odd thought, but that was okay.

After it was set up, he had everyone supplied with a glass of the whiskey except for Alice who didn't drink. She had water. Negan opened the letter and ignored the curious looks he got.

Reading it, Negan didn't know what to think. At first, he thought it was a joke. But it apparently wasn't as Negan looked at the letter that Gregory wrote over again. The doctor's note was confirming those words. Rick Grimes was pregnant, about five weeks along now. The letter was explaining how the gestational sac as visible. Negan didn't need all of that information, considering it felt like it was being rubbed in his face.

Leaving Negan in a state of disbelief and swirling confusion.

Negan didn't know what to think, to be honest, this wasn't an outcome he considered given the fact that Rick was male. With his wives, he was always careful and doing what he could to ensure that they didn't become pregnant themselves regardless of how much time he spent with any one of them. And yet, he should have because Rick was an omega and though male omega's were not always fertile, there was always a fifty-fifty chance of it. And by the looks of it, Rick fell on the fertile side of that possibility.

When the disbelief and confusion finally ebbed away all that was left was rage. Once more he was reminded of what happened between the two of them. Once more he was reminded of his lack of control and failure to overcome his base instincts of taking and claiming. To fuck the heat-induced omega.

Negan was with his wives at this point; they were concerned with his sudden shift in mood. Negan not wanting to worry them further got up to leave when one grabbed his wrist asking what he was going to do. It was Sherry, try as she might she had a bleeding heart. Negan pulled away from her, hopefully not too harshly but too angered to care as well.

“Nothing.” Was all that he offered, but they both knew it was a lie. In truth, Negan was going to put an end to the kid before it gets the chance to live. He wasn't going to have any kids out there. Not by him. No the only one he wanted kids with was Lucille, and she was dead.

So he headed to Alexandria, it was too early for a pickup, but that didn't stop him. The gate didn't stop him; he owned that gate and every damn door within those walls. Everybody with half a brain knows this.

So getting in wasn't a problem. Nobody even had a chance to get Rick or react beyond move out of the way.

There must have been something in his face or the way he held Lucille because the one who opened the gate, Spencer or whatever looked paler than normal. Not that it mattered, not as Rick's house coming into view. Negan didn't even knock or make a noise as he entered the house and locking it behind him. Nobody was going to intervene with this; this was nobody's business but his.

He heard the soft sound of talking and crept up the stairs. He passed what he assumed was Carl's room. Empty. The next door that was open was the one the sound was coming from. The room belonging to Judith. The youngest of the Grimes family. From his angle, he could see Rick standing at the side of her crib and her standing in her crib.

All of her attention on Rick's stomach. The little girl was just finding out that Rick was pregnant or having it explained to her so she could understand. It was just another confirmation of what Negan knew. Granted Rick wasn't showing yet; it's only been a few weeks since that night in the RV. Negan already knew that there's not enough food here now for someone who's pregnant.

Rick's hands were resting on the crib's edges, and Judith's hands were touching Rick. Curious and so unbelievably innocent in her genuine need to know and attempt at understanding. Figure out how a baby could be in her daddy's tummy. As twisted as that may sound to Negan.

For a moment Negan wanted to be a part of that. To be included.

And that nearly tore him apart right there. For once Lucille felt heavy in his hand instead of comfortable and safe.

His anger was still present, but he couldn't go through with what he came here to do. Couldn't make himself go in there and beat Rick until there was no chance of the ba-thing surviving. Beat Rick for becoming pregnant in the first place. Surely there were pills somewhere in this town that could have aborted? Or something he could have done to stop this from happening. Not let it continue.

Negan wanted nothing more than to curse, but he couldn't bring himself to so he did the next best thing, he stormed towards the front door. Hearing a confused and very cautious “Negan” coming from behind him.

Rick.

But Negan didn't let that stop him; he couldn't bring himself to face the omega at the moment. So instead he left the house and made good time in getting out of the community. There was another community that stole from them, garbage people or something. He gathered more men and went to take his anger out on that community. Bring it to heel. Or burn it down completely. He was far too angry and torn to pick an in-between idea. This wasn't what he set out to do in the world, but surely this could be explained away as getting rid of the diseased and possible threat to his new world order.

 

* * *

 

 

Come say hi: [justsimplymeagain](http://justsimplymeagain.tumblr.com/) 

Or if you have a prompt or something, let me know. I'll give it my best.


	7. Chapter 7

Disbelief was the first response Rick had, after his morning sicknesses and health shifting enough that Negan noticed Rick made it up to the Hilltop in between one of his runs. Secret of course, and he asked the doctor to keep it secret on why he was there. Being that he was an omega, it was only natural to make sure it wasn't -

\- that.

It was. Rick Grimes was pregnant. Rick did try to fight that, said that a positive pregnancy from a male could be prostate cancer. And at the time, Rick did find himself wanting it to be cancer. Only to remember and realize how selfish that was, to want that. Because he had two kids who still needed him, even though Carl was old enough to look after himself now he still needed Rick. He still had things that Rick could teach him. And in turn be taught.

So Rick worked on trying to accept the news. And by the time more proof came, he accepted it more calmly. He wasn't happy with it, he knew who the Father was and how he conceived. And with how limited their food supply was and the medical supply, how can anyone expect him to be able to carry this child? They would be a man down, they would be stretched even thinner for supplies and with the Sanctuary slowly bleeding them dry there was no way to accomplish carrying this child and giving birth to a live and happy baby.

And they had no doctor here? They had to leave Maggie at the Hilltop for this reason! So she could have a safe place to bare her child and make sure the little one survived. Rick though, he couldn't do that. He was the leader here and he was needed here. He couldn't just up and leave this place. Not after the mess he made.

This place was his responsibility.

I didn't ask for this...

Rick's mind screamed. He didn't ask to be a leader, and he certainly didn't ask to be pregnant. Rick closed his eyes and pushed through that, the latent anger and the fear that he had over the fact that he was in fact pregnant and in a community he damned. Would they take it out on his-this infant, unborn or born? Could they be angry enough to do that?

Rick remembered the rock. What if it was a gun or a knife or something worse unleashed on his family?

Rick pushed forward. Making his way off the floor and into the bathroom. Hand on his belly, still flat but he knew it was there. He had to tell his kids soon, Carl would understand what he meant. Judith wouldn't. She was too young to fully grasp it. But he owed it to her. But working up the nerve to have this conversation was going to be another thing. Facing down walkers and people seemed to be a much simpler task. But he owed it to them, and he had to talk – with everyone. With his family.

Daryl should be back soon, finished healing up at the Hilltop. Sasha was with Maggie, so she had someone capable of watching her back. At least they will have someone else here and knowing Daryl; he would be capable of handling things.

Rick wondered how they would react, would Negan's crimes against them be held against his-this ba-infant.

Rick closed his eyes, the stress of trying to figure everything out was making him feel weak and wanting to do nothing but curl up and hide. Instead, he opted for a shower. Afterwards he hunted Carl down, who was busy trying to make heads and tails of what's left of their ammunition and how to get more. Carl looked instantly worried when Rick pulled him aside and asked to have a word with him. At home. When they got there, Rick felt like he was going to be sick. But this had to be done.

When they sat down at the table, Rick first checked to see what Carl knew about Omegas and Alphas. He never made it far in school to learn more about the sexes and designations. And most of the time afterward, they have been more worried about surviving.

“I read books, and Eugene explained some things to me.” Carl answered, and Rick felt a lot of shame, he should have been the one to explain it to his son. But there was no time to dwell. He had to get this over with before he backed out. So steeling his nerves, he pushed forward.

“That's good. Do you know about Omega's, male Omega's and t-” Rick said and was satisfied that his voice was steady only to find himself interrupted. By a straight-faced boy who looked him straight in the eye without flinching.

“Are you pregnant?” Carl was so blunt; Rick wondered who he got that from. Lori or from himself, but at this moment it didn't matter given the fact that he was so relieved. More so than embarrassed. Rick didn't answer him right away but found himself shocked at the current lack of judgment in his son's eye.

“Yes, and before you ask yes, it's Negan's.” Rick went with honesty and getting who the father is out of the way. And nothing. There was no reaction out of Carl, no anger or judgment. Just nothing. It was worse than his son's anger. So Rick waited, let his son digest what was said.

“Do you want it. The baby.” Carl asked voice guarded and Rick didn't know how to take that.

“I don't know Carl.” Rick answered, deciding on an honest answer. Because he didn't know if he wanted it, up to now, he's been trying to think of it as an it and an infant. Not. Not a baby. Not his baby. But – but maybe...

No! No. He couldn't go there, couldn't risk that. Look what happened to Lori, his late wife. The love of his life. Look at what Rick wanting the child has done. She's dead. Yes, Rick will never regret having Judith, but he can't forget that his asking her to carry the baby killed her in the end. Just more blood on Rick's hands.

Carl nodded and stood up and walked around the table to stand next to Rick. Without warning Rick found himself caught in a tight hug, it was awkward because he was sitting and Carl was standing, more behind him now than beside him. But that didn't matter.

“I know you Dad, you won't be able to kill the baby. So it's okay, keep it. We got the Hilltop, we could get you there when it's time. And I'm... I'm old enough now, I can help you. Better than- better than I was able to help- help Mom.” Carl's voice was quiet, buried in Rick's shoulder and for a moment his son wasn't grown. His boy was just a little boy trying his hardest to be helpful but lacking the ability to be anything other than a child. Not that he was able to be a child for long.

But, the fact that despite who the father is and the situation they were in. Carl seemed to be willing to accept Rick being pregnant, that the father was Negan and that the rations for this house would be thinner. Reaching up, Rick did his best to return the hug. When did his son grow up to be so strong and so kind? Rick was proud of him, he knew that Lori would be proud of their son too!

Not too long after that Carl said he had to get back, there was still work to be done, and Rick went up to see Judith. She was awake now, and Rick took this time to explain to her that she wouldn't be the only child anymore.

His words soft as he explained it to her as best that he could. His hands rested on the crib while she listened and tried to understand how a baby could grow in Rick, her hands on his stomach like trying to figure out how something could be growing there. It was adorable to watch her young mind try to grasp what Rick was saying. As Rick grows, he's sure she'll understand more.

It was a tender moment shared between father and daughter.

However, the moment was shattered when Rick heard someone curse and storm away; Rick recognized that voice as Negan. A cold chill raced up his spine, and a hand flew to his stomach to provide some cover for the inf-baby. Without realizing it, Rick called out to Negan. His voice was showing more confusion than the fear that just raced through him.

He didn't chase after the man, didn't do anything but wonder what the man was doing here and how much did he hear. A new fear entered his mind, what if Negan did know and what if he decided to – to kill the child that Rick was contemplating and trying to reject only this morning. Rick looked down at his stomach, his hand still in place. Rick could hear Judith in the back, not as happy now that attention was taken from her as she tried her hardest to get Rick's attention again.

Rick pushed it out of his mind, at least long enough to go back and grab her before putting his shoes on and going to see if anyone knew why Negan was here. And it didn't take long to realize that nobody knew and that the man stormed out of here as fast as he could. That he looked pissed and torn. It only made Rick more afraid of the next time he showed up.

What will happen then? To Rick. To Rick's family. To this community.

What consequences is he going to have to bare now?

Carl was at his side instantly, Rick tried to reassure him and then push everyone into going back to do whatever they were doing. It was hard to ask, given who was here and the fear that was always brought during a visit. The anger that always followed their departure. Rick resisted resting his hand on his stomach, resolved to ignore it for now. Carry Judith to see Olivia and get back to work. They had to collect as much stuff as they could for that visit. Ease whatever anger that came from this unannounced visit.

Rick hoped to find a lot of food though, enough to support themselves even after the Savior's weekly raid.

And after some coaxing, things did go back to normal. Rick went out on runs against Carl's wishes; he promised he'll have either Daryl or Aaron with him at all times. It was mostly Daryl now that came with him. And it was Daryl who spotted the change in him, which is why besides his kids. Daryl was the third person to find out.

Daryl took it worse than Carl did.

And that killed Rick. So the next time he made sure to take Aaron instead. It hurt less. When he got home that night, he found Daryl on his porch. Rick hated the anxiety he felt at seeing the scruffy alpha there, but he didn't show it.

“Put the little asskicker to bed, Olivia had to go home early.” Daryl said he was speaking slowly as though he had recited those words before Rick got here. Without another word, Daryl put a bottle of prenatal pills in Rick's hand with a muttered apology.

“It ain't you Rick, too much shit in my head from when I was young and Merle. And who the baby's father is... But it ain't you.” This was all he got for an explanation before Daryl disappeared into the night. Rick looked down at them and couldn't help but sigh in relief, Daryl was his brother so it would hurt if this would have destroyed things between them especially after everything they've been through.

Rick still had to talk to others, but right now he needed to rest. He's going to need it because tomorrow Negan was going to be here, for better or worse.

That morning Rick was at the gate waiting for Negan's arrival. It was almost funny on how this week went. So much has happened, Rick handling his disbelief not very well and on the verge of finding a way to get rid of it to accepting it and then fearing the loss of it. All within a week. And now, it's future – the baby's future will more than likely be decided in part today.

By Negan, if he knew.

He could hear the vehicles coming and worked hard to brace himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Rick, he thinks he has his own feelings resolved but they aren't that simple... lol and now he has to deal with a cranky temperamental Negan and coming clean to the rest of his family.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terribly sorry for how long it took me to post this, kinda got distracted by IT (2017) and drawing/painting. So again, terribly sorry.

The drive to Alexandria was silent; no one knew how or what to say to Negan or react around him. Usually, that would grate on his nerves, but this morning he was more than happy with the silence. He needed to think, to try to figure this out and what to say in regards to his impromptu visit in the middle of the week. And if he should say what he was going to do, what he wanted to do but couldn't bring himself to do.

The failed forced abortion.

Gripping Lucille Negan wondered just how horrified would his wife be if she knew, especially since she so badly wanted a baby of her own. Had a room picked out, had catalogue cut out and pictures of what the baby room would have looked like. She tried to keep that part secret from him, but Negan knew. Just like he knew how much it broke her after every failed pregnancy test. Eventually, they stopped trying, and things carried on. Work. Home. Fucking things up on his part, but life carried on.

And then it didn't.

And now, now things were this way. It was only him, him and now an unplanned baby on the way with a guy who he recently brought under his control. Negan didn't want it. Hell, a part of him still didn't want it to make it's way to completion. But he doubted he had the strength to put it down. Just like he couldn't put Lucille down.

No question about it, he was weak in that way.

With the small quaint community coming into view, Negan rubbed his face once, twice and a third time before he had a smirk on his face.

Showtime.

The gate as he expected was rolling open and just like that the smile almost disappeared. Of course, he should have expected this. To see Rick waiting for them, Rick was the leader. It was the leader's responsibility to meet and greet for the pickups. For once, Negan wished that he allowed them to assign someone to do that. But it was too late for that now; he had work to do.

“You know the routine, take only what they owe.” Negan ordered and just like that he was the first one out of the truck and others followed, entering and spreading out to do what he ordered. Negan grinned as he approached Rick, cutting into his personal space and pretending not to notice the way the smaller man's hands twitched towards his stomach. The instinct to protect no doubt.

Negan was caught off guard, however, when Rick outright asked him, “Why were you here? Earlier this week.” Well fuck.

Negan frowned, the frown soon turning down to an impatient glare as he wrapped his arm around Rick's shoulder and wordlessly forced the walk towards Rick's house. Rick came without much of a fuss, stiffened at the touch, and the alpha in him protested at that. Didn't like it and disapproved of it and oddly, it wasn't directed at Rick. Negan squashed that down, smothered it as best as he could as the entered the house.

“Sit.” Negan ordered pointing to the table and inviting himself to Rick's kitchen. There was no alcohol in the house, but there was ice tea. So Negan poured himself a glass and on second thought poured Rick one as well before meeting him at the table. Setting Lucille on top of the table in full view. She was clean, but he knows that Rick could easily imagine his friends blood on her. Already knew what she looked like covered in blood.

The truth. Or a lie. That was his option.

“I was here to kill it. It wasn't meant to happen, shit that part of the night wasn't meant to happen. But it did, and it exists.” So the truth it is. Negan didn't tense, didn't look away and kept eye contact with the startled omega. In the back of his mind, he remembered the touching image of Rick with his daughter. Negan smothered that as well. He didn't want it. Can't kill it, but he sure as shit doesn't want that responsibility. Had enough of that as it was.

“W-what?” Rick seemed to be having a hard time processing it.

“I was here to beat you bad enough that it couldn't survive. Now, let's be clear about shit. Just because I didn't go through with it, that doesn't mean shit. I want nothing to do with it. It's all yours. I got enough shit to look after, don't need a mewling infant on top of that.” Negan stated a cold grin placed firmly on his face as he watched as Rick looked increasingly troubled and hand on his stomach. Protecting a child, he could have lost earlier this week. Negan left him like that, he had shit to do here, and he made sure they got what they were owed.

Despite that conversation, he thinks things went relevantly smoothly. He came. He collected. He set Rick straight. Nobody died. It was a productive day, and Negan left with a tune and a skip in his step. Everything that needed to be taken care of was taken care of.

Still, in the back of his mind, he had that image of Rick with his daughter and now the image of Rick at that table after learning what Negan wanted to do. Negan paid a special visit to his wives when he got back to the Sanctuary after everything was taken care of from today's haul. His emotions and energy still at high levels, only after a couple of rounds did he feel calm and ready to sleep.

Life carried on.

The next week, his visit to Alexandria went as normal. Rick was sullen and quiet, tense around Negan and they collected what they wanted. Negan did notice how much resentment the town seemed to have, how some of that was directed towards Rick. That was understandable, but the disloyalty had Negan on edge. Here Rick was, doing what he could do to protect them and there they were acting like they had a right to hate the man for it. Shit, it seemed like they were more pissed at Rick then at Negan himself.

He filed that away.

When he noticed that scruffy red necked alpha hanging around Rick's house, Negan had found himself pulling the stiff omega closer. Negan's instincts went wild at that; it was something he barely managed to smother down as he paraded Rick around. He noticed that Rick noticed the red neck's presence, gave a look and the scruffy alpha seemed to back down and wander off. Negan relaxed slightly, didn't realize that until he got a questioning look from Rick. Negan shrugged it off, and things carried on and without saying anything, forced Rick to leave it be.

He couldn't have Rick assuming anything. Not that he would have to worry about that as it's becoming noticeable that Rick seemed to be guarding his stomach around Negan. He didn't want to care about that at all. But it did bother him.

The week after that Negan found himself hovering over a package of pampers, he was waiting for the truck to be filled up before they headed to Alexandria for their weekly pick up. If his math is correct, Rick would be eight weeks now. Not in need of these yet, Negan knows this and knows that he shouldn't bother with it either. There's probably an infant somewhere in the Sanctuary who needs them more. And there was the fact that he made it clear that he wanted nothing to do with the infant. It was all Rick's, and naturally, it was only Rick's responsibility.

And yet, he couldn't take his hand off of the unassuming package.

“Fucking fuck...” Negan hissed quietly to himself as he finally tore his attention away from it to snap at someone to hurry up. They had a lot of shit to do today. Needed to see if they had bullets to replenish some of what they needed. Food as well, some of the canned goods were ruined by a stupid mistake from Fat Joey being clueless.

When they finally got the show on the road and got to Alexandria Rick put up a fuss at extra food being taken.

“We can't aff-” Rick tried, and Negan nearly saw red.

“Then what did _I_ say for _you_ to do? Steal, scavenge until you have enough. It's not my fault that you and your community couldn't get your shit together this week.” Negan snapped, getting in Rick's face enough that the man had to back up to put space between them. Had enough sense to look away, keep his eyes downcast.

Negan signalled his men to continue taking what they needed, and Negan watched as Rick tensed at each can taken. His jaw tightening and loosening and looking all around defeated.

“Same time next week Rick. Make sure you _actually_ have enough, so we don't have to take shit from the houses.” Negan said over his shoulder as he left. Trying to ignore the knowledge that he probably just took some of what Rick could have used since the man was eating for two. Negan watched as Rick fought hard to restrain himself at the taunts thrown his way by Negan's shoulder or how one of the members of Alexandria looked like he was itching to confront Rick.

Negan ignored it and gave an order for his men to clear out. It was a good haul, and yet Negan hated how part of him felt like shit for taking more than normal. Fuck! The knowledge of taking more than normal and the fact that he possibly took food out of Rick's mouth knowing that man as he does was haunting Negan and refused to let him forget through the week. He hated it, hated it so much that he actually managed to collect food that won't be missed and planned on hand delivering it. He didn't want anything to do with Rick or the infant; this was just about taking care of his peace of mind.

The first thing he noticed was Rick's absence.

Instead, it was that same shit that looked like he wanted to confront Rick from last week. Spencer Monroe as he learned. Negan wasn't impressed the longer he spent with the ass-kisser. And that's exactly what he was, trying to convince Negan that he would be the better leader. Hitting all the wrong spots with Negan, because one thing he hated was disloyalty and among other things cowardice. And this man, he was a coward for trying to get Negan to do his dirty work for him.

“You know, I'm thinking, Spencer. I'm thinking how Rick threatened to kill me, how he clearly hates my guts. But he is out there right now, gathering shit for me to make sure I don't hurt any of the fine people that live here. He is swallowing his hate and getting shit done! That takes guts. And then there's you. The guy who waited for Rick to be gone so he could sneak over and talk to me to get me to do his dirty work, so he could take Rick's place. So I got to ask – if you wanna take over, why not just kill Rick yourself and just take over?” Negan said, making sure the nosy members of this community could hear him. Make sure they knew just what Rick was doing, just what this little shit was doing. Negan is going to make an example of him.

“What! No, no I didn't – I don't... I mean, yeah I want him out of the leader position. Tried to get him to back down, but... but... I don't want him...” The lying little shit didn't get to finish what he was saying, Negan cut into his personal space and watched with a savage glee as the man stuttered into silence.

“You know what I'm thinking? 'Cause I have a guess.” Negan said, he took note of another bruise on the man's face telling him that the man was in a fight within the last week at least. It was new. Smiling widely, Negan touched his knife reverently before pulling it from its sheath and showing just how sharp it was as he pushed it into the soft belly of one Spencer Monroe.

“It's because you got no guts.” Negan mocked as he pulled the knife across the man's stomach watching with a deep satisfaction as the man's innards spilled out as he collapsed in shock and horrified confusion. Like he just couldn't grasp that those were his innards that he now held in his hands as he collapsed onto the ground.

“Ohh! How embarrassing! There they are. They were inside you the whole time! You did have guts! I've never been so wro...” Negan found himself cutting himself off as he caught sight of Rick who seemed shocked and horrified at what he saw. Why would he care about what happened to this shit, Negan just did him a favour after finding out that the dead man wanted Rick dead.

“We had a deal!” Rick accused, going on to say what the deal was. They collect stuff, Negan doesn't kill people in Rick's community. Negan could disagree, it wasn't exactly a written deal. It was a full on take over, but he didn't say any of that as he scanned Rick up and down. Noted the bruises, from a fight. It didn't take a genius to tell who probably gave Rick those bruises. He felt even less sorry that the man was dead now. Negan didn't want to read too far into that.

Negan approached Rick, made sure they were close.

“Deal or not, I did you a favour. That shitstain wanted you dead, did you know that? Wanted me to do it for him too. Can you believe that shit, couldn't pull it off himself by the looks of it, so wanted me to do it.” Negan said, his voice no doubt frantic with the giddy feeling of taking a life and worse the giddy feeling he got at the fact that he in some way took out a threat to one of the few people from this sorry excuse of a community that he actually respected. Not to mention, given Rick's state only solidified Negan's mood despite the disapproval practically radiating from Rick.

 

* * *

 

Come say hi: [justsimplymeagain](http://justsimplymeagain.tumblr.com/) 

Or if you have a prompt or something, let me know. I'll give it my best.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a slow burn obviously... and most of this chapter I kept thinking: "This is why you can't have nice things Negan..." that asshat...


	9. Chapter 9

The blood was gone, Spencer's body buried in the ground next to the rest of his family in the makeshift graveyard. The thought that Negan had thought that he did Rick a favour by killing him wouldn't leave him alone, it was right up there with the memory of Spencer confronting him in the storage for the food. How he clearly blamed Rick for everything, for more food being taken than normal. For everything. Of course, naturally, Spencer got in his face about it, acted tough but failed to notice Rick's mood. A physical fight broke out, and it didn't take long for him to have Spencer on the ground and Daryl pulling Rick away.

He gave a firm warning and went to check on his kids. He knew that Daryl got in Spencer's face with a warning of his own, but paid no mind to it. He trusted Daryl not to do anything rash, not like Rick did.

“We can't afford to liv-” Michonne, it's been awhile since he's seen her. She was angry, hurt like the rest of them. Like Rick. Her firm but gentle hand was a welcomed gesture, him going so far as leaning into it. Whatever they had, it was forever changed. But they were still close, close enough that she was one of his most trusted friends.

But he knows she looks at him differently, especially after the night they met Negan. Sometimes Rick thinks they pity him but don't know how to go about fixing that. Just wait until they learn about Rick's condition, the fact that he's carrying Negan's child.

“I know.” Rick acknowledged, and he meant it. With the fact that the amount that the Savior's take seems to vary and they never seem to have enough was becoming taxing on the community. If they kept going, Alexandria would collapse in on itself and no doubt Negan and the Saviors would blame Alexandria for not being strong enough. Too blind on their power trip to realize that they were slowly killing communities like this. Which only served to make their chosen name Saviors a contradiction.

“Then what are we going to do? Fight?” Michonne asked, fully turned towards him and only then did she take notice of the fact that he had a hand on his stomach. Rick sighed and took his hand off and let them fall to his side. They were going to fight; they had to fight. For this community, for other communities that have fallen under Negan's control. Slavery more like it.

“Yeah.” Rick confirmed, and she seemed to ease up, directed him to his house – their house. Though she hasn't been sleeping there lately, always out on runs and busy going to different communities. But when she was here, she was always supportive with a firmness that Rick was grateful. Once they were in the kitchen, she asked what was wrong.

He didn't answer her, instead asked her to get Aaron and the others. The only ones who couldn't be there was Sasha and Maggie as well as Carol and Morgan. Morgan was sent out to go find Carol, look out for her. Maggie and Sasha were up on the Hilltop. Michonne didn't put up a fuss, did what he asked, and when everyone was there, Rick started to fill them in.

They were going to fight. Right then he could see so much relief in them, Rosita vocally telling him that she was glad that they were going to fight back finally.

“Not just for us, but for all the communities. To free us from the Savior's hold.” Rick stated, made sure that everyone in this room understood. There was something else he had to tell them. Had to make them aware of his condition. Daryl gave a slight nod, same with Carl. They had his back on this one. That gave him the strength to carry on. Asking without asking on whether or not they remembered that night, the night Glenn and Abraham died. The night Rick was dragged off in the RV and came back smelling violated. Broken down and defeated.

Saying the words themselves, that was hard. He nearly choked on the two words as he said them.

“I'm pregnant.”

He was a male. He was a freak. An Omega. But the child was his. His and not Negan's. Negan already said he didn't want it and Negan was the one taking food out of their mouths. Supplies from his people and ruling over several communities through fear.

The silence was suffocating, and Rick wondered just briefly if he had made a mistake by telling them. But these people, they were his family, and he couldn't keep this from him forever. He would eventually start to show.

“My Dad's keeping the baby.” Carl stated firmly, he could see the tension in the room and Rick found himself proud. How could he not, Carl has come so far. His mother would be so, so unbelievably proud. _See Lori, see what our son has_ become _?_ Rick couldn't help but think. How he would have loved to see how Lori see's their boy now.

Daryl was the next to be vocal about it, but eventually, everyone fell in line. Rosita despite how much anger she had since that night gave him a quick hug and congratulations. Rick answered whatever question they had. The talk of war was far away, and they had an evening of celebration and laughter. They stole a moment to be happy, stole a moment to be with family and friends.

Then come the morning it would be the familiar way of life.

_Rest in peace, now get up and go to war._

The morning they headed to the Hilltop. Rick and his family walked through those gates and were welcomed by Maggie. Rick told her that she was right. They had to fight, and Rick was given his Colt Python back, and it felt like an old friend coming home. Rick followed her up to the mansion. Gregory wouldn't like this, but he had no choice.

This wasn't about them; this wasn't about Glenn or Abraham. This was about the future. This was about the kids both born and not.

They would need weapons. They would need men and women who were willing to fight, and much to Gregory's dismay so many here were willing to fight. So many here were tired of being afraid of Negan and his Saviors. This community would flourish under Maggie's command. Glenn would be proud of her, just like Rick is proud of her.

But this was only one community; they needed more. This wouldn't be enough to fight the Saviors. That was where Paul came in, the Kingdom. But that would be trickier because it was a well-off community even with the Saviors ruling over it. Pacifists as far as Paul could describe them, they could fight as good as any, but fighting wasn't the first choice. Rick would have to find a way to change the leader's mind.

“Can you take us to him?” Rick asked, and Paul seemed to hesitate, apparently what he has with the leader was supposed to be secret. Rick didn't care though; they needed the Kingdom and its support in this. Three against one, that had to give them some advantage.

He was grateful that Negan didn't suspect anything when he did visit. Attached himself to Rick's side like normal, chatting away and making firm suggestions when Rick's displeasure started to dampen the mood. There was a moment though that had Rick pausing, Negan paid close attention to Rick's stomach. Opened his mouth and closed it like he decided against saying something. The visit was cut short after that. It left Rick thinking that maybe the man's position on not wanting the child or anything to do with it wasn't as firm as Negan had wanted Rick to believe. It left Rick torn on how he should take that, what he should think of that. But he couldn't let that get to him, especially with how things are going now. With what Rick had planned.

Not that it mattered, this was happening. Whether anyone liked it or not. It had to. Unfortunately, trouble seemed to always find them. Somehow, someone managed to get in and steal all of their food without causing anyone to wake up or notice. To make matters worse, Father Gabriel was missing and despite what some said. Rick had faith in the man; he wouldn't do this to them. Not now, the man was braver than some would give him credit for. Rick picked Michonne and Daryl to go with him and search for Father Gabriel.

And they found him. He was a prisoner of a community that Rick didn't even know existed. He wished Paul was here, perhaps the man knew about this community. Not that it mattered, Rick had to find a way to use this to his advantage. First, he had to find out if they were loyal to Negan or not, but something told him they weren't. If Rick didn't know about them, then there was a chance that Negan didn't know about them either.

Unfortunately, to get them to agree with anything. Someone had to go up against a walker dressed in armour. And more importantly, if they wanted to get Father Gabriel back. They had to win. Daryl instantly tried to get himself picked for the fight, trying hard not to give Rick's condition away. But the decision must have been made already.

Rick would have to fight it.

“Be careful.” Daryl warned, concern clearly heard in his voice. Rick nodded, and with that, it was on. Rick found himself in a garbage styled fight pit with the walker, and he hoped that the fall didn't hurt him enough to cause the child distress. It wasn't a harsh fall, and Rick managed to control it enough that Rick landed right side up and was ready to dodge the walker that instantly came at him. Trying to damage the head was harder than he had thought, and blocking was just as hard, the spikes were sharp and unfortunately, his had was injured.

Better his hand then his stomach.

“Use the wall!” Michonne yelled, and Rick saw so many things that could be turned into weapons. So he followed her advice and after more struggling, dodging and trying not to get hurt.

Rick won.

He made a deal with them, get them guns and they will fight with Rick and the others. Now all he had to do was try to get the Kingdom on board, but he had to wait for Paul.

Thankfully he didn't have to wait too long, as that very night Paul showed up, and broke into Rick's house again. Found Rick alone in his room and still awake.

“Well?” Rick asked, needing to know if Paul was willing to risk his standing with the leader of the Kingdom for this.

“I'll take you and a few others tomorrow. We gotta leave early, so we have time to get there and back before nightfall.” Paul stated, and Rick was relieved. Paul didn't leave, so Rick found a room for him to sleep and was asked, “You sure that you want to go through with this, given your condition.”

“It's because of my condition that this has to happen. No more of this Saviors ruling over everyone else, Maggie was right nine weeks ago. We have to get ready. We have to fight.” Rick answered as honestly as he could before wishing the man good night and trying to catch some sleep himself. But knowing what was happening tomorrow had him going over what he should say, how he should speak or what to do if the leader declined.

This was happening. It was really happening.

 

* * *

 

 

Come say hi: [justsimplymeagain](http://justsimplymeagain.tumblr.com/) 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really itching to get to a few scenes, like Rick's reaction to the Kingdom and I have a few things planned to get things to progress between Rick and Negan now that they're sort of in a position of equals... still enemies but now more equal than they were previously with Rick unwillingly working for Negan...


	10. Chapter 10

Negan couldn't believe his ears, both at the audacity of what she was saying and disbelief that Rick Grimes would be stupid enough to pull such a stunt. The woman – Jadis as she called herself kept speaking. Kept filling him in on what happened and what the deal was. She was still waiting on Rick to deliver the guns, something that was to happen in the next few days.

But for the life of him, he couldn't focus on that or even the fact that Rick was causing a rebellion right under Negan's nose. No, what he can't seem to pull his attention away from was the fact that Rick was forced to fight a walker covered in armour. Rick Grimes who was in no condition to pull such a risky stunt. Negan tried his hardest not to care; he didn't want anything to do with the baby growing in Rick.

After all, he does like kids. Don't get him wrong; he's got a major soft spot for kids. Has a soft spot for the upcoming badass in the making. But a child of his own, with someone who wasn't Lucille. That was out of the question. And yet, the fact was that he was expecting a kid with someone who more than likely hates his guts and who is now planning on fighting against Negan despite the fact that he should know he can't win.

Negan's trying to rebuild the world! Couldn't they see that why were they so against that!

“Is there a chance that we can make a deal?” Jadis asked voice calm and not giving anything away. After all, she came to him to see if he could offer something bigger and better than the guns she was promised. Ambition at it's finest, but not a very loyal individual in the slightest. Negan knows that if someone could offer something better than he could, she would sell them out. Good thing no one out there was more equipped and powerful than he was.

But it all came back to one thing he didn't expect it to...

Rick. The baby he doesn't want and yet can't get out of his mind. Lucille... Should have been you. Negan thought, and his heart felt like it was breaking all over again. Just one more thing he failed her in.

“So! You go, get more guns from Rick and his merry band of rebels. You stand with them, change sides at the standoff and what? You shoot Rick; you put him on his knees before me?” Negan summed up, what should happen. What needs to happen, knock this rebellion down before it gains momentum.

Yet...

“Did you know, Rick's an omega?” Negan said, that was unplanned, but it was too late now her answer was a nonverbal no not that it mattered as he continued, “Not only that! A pregnant one.”

Negan turns his back on her and picks up Lucille. She felt warm and comfortable. Light as a feather!

“Ne-” Jadis goes to ask, and no doubt worried as that concern was now clearly heard in her voice.

“Negan...” Simon's voice was filled with questions, no doubt confused as to what was going on. Negan didn't even know, or at least he wants to claim that. Wants that so desperately.

His grip tightened, and before anyone had a chance to think or even react, Negan turned around and swung Lucille so hard it knocked Jadis out of her chair and onto the ground. The whole side of her face wet and misshapen. Sounds of pain filled the room; high pitched and begging. Pain does that, Lucille can do that. She breaks down any wall or false facade and leaves only shambles of what you used to be. If you lived, that is. Not that this disloyal turncoat will.

Negan kept bringing Lucille down until the only sound was wet thuds and Negan panting from the exertion.

By the time he stopped, she was unidentifiable, and Negan was left thinking one thing.

What the fuck did he just do?

But boy did it feel good; it felt right. Negan had to think fast, both Simon and Dwight were standing and waiting to find out what to do, the escort that Jadis brought was back against a wall not sure what to do but knowing that she was essentially screwed. Licking his lips, he stood up straight, made sure blood splattered at the turncoat's escort's feet. She didn't flinch, brave thing that she was.

“Take our guest to one of the holes, keep her there until I know what to do with her and in turn what to do with the community these two came from.” Negan ordered, Dwight moved to do just that. Simon, on the other hand, approached Negan, the man knew Negan well enough to know when something's up.

“Negan gotta ask what that was for and what are you going to do about it. We possibly lost an edge.” Simon said, posture laid back and non-challenging. Smart man. Negan let out a sigh and moved back to his seat, setting Lucille down on the table. Simon sat down as well, though not empty handed as he set a bottle of alcohol and two glasses down.

“She would have turned on us anyway.” Negan pointed out, who was he kidding. This was common knowledge, and Simon was smart enough to know all of this. So why was he voicing it out loud for? Was he seriously trying to justify himself?

“Yes, she would have.” Simon agreed, letting things go silent afterwards no doubt for Negan's sake. Negan hated the man for that and was grateful.

“It was best that I take the chance of that happening off the table before it ever becomes a problem.” Negan reasoned, it was logical or at least he wanted it to be. He knows he just lost valuable manpower and resources that could have helped him curb this rebellion before it begins. And yet, knowing this he took Lucille to her head.

“Smart move. But, don't bullshit me. Been with you for a long time now. I know when something's up. Something more personal.” Simon stated Negan knows that Simon might very well consider this a risky move to be blunt and intrusive like this. But Negan also has to respect someone who has the balls to come out and say what's on their mind.

Negan leans back in his chair, takes a large gulp and stares at the ceiling for a few minutes.

“When did I start giving a fuck about some unborn kid in a fucking male omega at that? Someone who for all purpose's is nothing more than a bitch under my command.” Negan says. Inevitably it's become noticeable now, some of his near slip-ups and the fact that he tries to be as lenient as he could on a community he needs to be hard on given who's in charge and what he and a handful of his murder buddies did.

“Kid's yours, Jadis put that kid in danger. Who's baring it is – is irrelevant.” Simon said though he seemed unsure of himself. Like he was feeling Negan out or trying to.

“Sure.” Negan said, before standing up and bluntly ordering Simon to get some men together and get control of the trash community. Negan needed to think, and he needed to see what he was going to do about this rebellion. He can't just let shit like this slide, consequences have to happen, and lessons need to be learned. But – the baby?

Those said consequences could -

“Fuck sakes...” Negan cussed as he stormed towards his room and made a turn to his wives chambers. He needs someone to help him forget; he picked Sherry because he knows that part of her hates him. So it won't be a gentle night. It would be passionate, but not tender and slow like it is with some of his other wives.

And as he predicted, that night was everything he expected. Sherry was fire and passion in human form, and Negan left the room satisfied and a little more level-headed as he liked to think. He's still got to come up with a way to make Rick back down if Rick backs down, others should follow because let it not be said that Rick was a horrible leader. In fact, the man was the opposite, Negan saw a lot of himself in the man, and he knows that this was a man who was strong enough to keep people alive.

But still, that strength needed to be reigned in and controlled. He can't have that against him, best to keep it under his command. To do this, he needs the rebellion to stop. If the rebellion stops, the unborn kid would potentially survive, and things can go back to normal. Negan's conscience would be clean.

But, the question would be on whether or not it would be a good idea to leave Rick in command of anything?

What to do?

What to do? That was the question.

 

* * *

 

 

Come say hi: [justsimplymeagain](http://justsimplymeagain.tumblr.com/) 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter...


	11. Chapter 11

Rick paced in his bathroom, hiding away from the world for just a few minutes longer. He had to face facts and find a way to face the others. The Kingdom in their pacifist lifestyle made a choice of not stepping up to help. Not just help Alexandria stand against the Sanctuary, but for the future. And to make matters worse, there was more bad news.

The Junkyard community was dead. No one was left alive. Rick prayed there weren't any children there; he didn't see any there. But you never know.

Rick didn't know what happened or how it happened. But Rick had to bear witness to what was left when he arrived to deliver weapons as promised. They narrowly escaped the Saviors. Led by Simon if Rick saw correctly. But beyond that, it showed Rick that they were sold out. There was a grim satisfaction that it seemed that Jadis and her people didn't get what they were hoping for when they went to the Saviors. Still, there was a sliver of Rick that wished he was wrong. But no sign showed itself; the evidence didn't point to anything else.

So he has to figure things out. He has to move forward and try to win this war.

This has to happen.

With or without extra help, they had to do something.

The Hilltop and Alexandria. Together and standing together and saying with one voice. No more. They'll meet resistance, of course, Negan and his Saviors won't just back down, they weren't the type. If they were, Rick thinks things wouldn't have gotten this bad. But enough of that. Rick washed his face and stared at his reflection. He looked tired, but there was a determination in him now that he didn't see before. His eyes travelled down until he could stare at his unassuming stomach.

Best case scenario, they win this war before he gets a baby bump. Worst case, this war goes on too long, and Rick risks losing the kid. But even if he does successfully carry the child to term, there was only one way for him to birth the child. How it was managed before medical advancement is a mystery to Rick, he, for the most part, ignored all of that in favour of his goals in life and those he cared for.

But the knowledge that he could die through the process, like Lori did linger regardless.

And that haunted him far more than the threat of this war.

Rick washed his face one more time for the sake of breaking himself out of thinking like that. He had things to do and people who were relying on him. So he told himself to get himself together, it was time to go to war.

Daryl and Rosita were in charge of setting up a defence and communication with the Hilltop Community so they can be prepared on both fronts. This was planned to start on a pickup day, to make sure that the Saviors came to Alexandria. To make sure Negan comes to Alexandria. Rick's heart was pounding, he had an escape plan created, and Carl was in charge of that. It was Carl who came up with it. Rick felt a swell of pride when he sees his son approaching. He's growing into a fine young man. Despite the world and what the world threatened to shape him into, Carl made it through okay. Negan may have joked and called Carl a budding serial killer, but it went to show that Negan knew next to nothing about Carl.

Carl stood next to Rick; there were those who were armed hidden behind defences along the fence. They had a vantage of height; hopefully, that will help and with the weapons they had from Oceanside, they were no longer short in ways of defending themselves. It would be nice to have some of the weapons they had previously, but they will make due.

In the distance, he could hear the sound of vehicles. In less than five minutes they'll be able to see them. The road was set up and blocked to narrow their driving space. They won't be able to turn easily or back up without causing a blockage. The worst case scenario is that they could barrel through Alexandria itself. But it was a risk they had to take.

Rick held up his walkie-talkie and contacted Daryl, “Ready?”

_=_ _We're ready on this end Rick, just give the word.=_  Daryl answered the sound of vehicles were sounding much closer through the walkie-talkie. It gave Rick a good idea of the Savior's location.

Rick turned to Carl and made sure his son was paying attention. They had a few minutes before they see the vehicles. So words had to be said before there was no time for anything but starting this war.

“Carl, listen to me. I need you to do what I tell you to do without hesitation okay. Don't hesitate. If I tell you to run, take as many people as you can and -” Rick started to say, but even as he spoke he could see the disagreement shining in Carl's eye. There wasn't any of that young anger that Carl used to have and at times still has, his boy has matured a lot. Eventually, he's going to come to terms that Carl isn't a boy anymore.

“Dad -” Carl tried, but Rick couldn't let his son get a footing in this conversation, not now and certainly not here.

“It's not a request. I had you help on the escape plan for a reason; things go south. Then that plan gets put into motion. Without hesitation. I need you to live; I need you to get as many people to safety as possible.” Rick said, firmer than before. He knows it's his son's instinct to try and protect his family. Carl was Rick's son after all. But this wasn't up for discussion. There was a hard silence between them for a moment before Carl nodded as he looked away, Carl still didn't agree but wasn't voicing it now.

Rick put his hand on Carl's shoulder and squeezed, bringing Carl's attention back to Rick.

“I'm proud of you, of the man you've become. And I know that your mother would be so proud of you too.” Rick said, and he was glad that he voiced that out loud, especially when he got a pleased but shy smile out of Carl. For a moment Carl lost all tension, and Rick hopes in the future, Carl can have that without having to worry about fighting other people. Rick would give that world to him.

The sound of vehicles was closer, and a shout from Eric brought the fact that the Saviors were within sight. Carl braced himself, wall up and totally serious.

Carl wasn't a boy anymore. Rick was proud and there was a part of him that wept. But that was silenced for now as he turned the safety off and waited until the vehicles came to a stop. There was an extra one today. Rick wondered how many soldiers were hidden in that one. What kind of weapons did they bring? What could he expect today?

Negan got out, his bat on hand as always and swinging in an agitated manner. It made Rick think of an old cat he saw in his youth. A tomcat that looked scared and let the world know its displeasure when it didn't get what it wanted. Tail always twitching animatedly during those times.

He knew. Rick was right in his suspicion and blame; they were sold out.

Rick switched the safety off his weapon off, and others did the same. Negan eyed the locked gates before making eye contact with Rick, Rick could see the disapproval and as messed up, but disappointment and betrayal as well. Did Negan think he was doing good? How in his messed up mind did he think any of this was okay?

“You ever hear the one about the stupid little prick, named Rick, who thought he knew shit, but didn't know shit, and got everyone that he gave a shit about killed.” Rick hears and frowns as Negan continued with, “It's about you. Y'all going to want to put your guns down now.”

Rick shook his head for a moment before saying, “No, no I'm not going to do that.”

There was silence for a few moments, no doubt Negan taking a moment to get himself together. It seems like he hasn't had to deal with this before and Rick did find himself wondering why he just wasn't acting instead of seemingly trying to take the route of talking the situation down. The near peaceful way given the Savior's reputation.

Once it seemed like the man managed to collect himself, Rick found that the man was still going with the talking route.

“Now I know you don't want to endanger ou-your unborn child. I know I don't want to. But I will, if you shits keep at this. If you let this go, go back to doing your jobs. I can set this all behind -” Negan was saying and Rick's reaction was instant, he pulled the trigger and aimed at Negan's feet forcing the man back a step.

“C'mon Rick! Don't be a stupid fucker! Think for once.” Negan snapped, Rick nearly saw red. Does the man not understand why Rick was standing up here, what the purpose behind this whole situation was?

“I am thinking. Do you think I want my kids growing up in fear and having to give more than what they can to a tyrant who hoards everything like a starving dog! No. No more of that. My kids, my community, every community will be free from you when this war is done.” Rick let his words settle and ignored the agreed murmurs on his side and the uncomfortable shifts he spotted in some of the Saviors.

 

* * *

 

 

Come say hi: [justsimplymeagain](http://justsimplymeagain.tumblr.com/) 


	12. Chapter 12

Tyrant? Hoarding? Is that what Rick thinks Negan is doing? It was outrageous, maddening and just plain insulting. What Negan was doing was bringing order back to civilization, saving people. That is what he's doing; he's putting the world together for everyone. He's got to be hard on the other communities; he's got force other weaker communities into being stronger. For the sake of everyone in those communities.

Why couldn't Rick get that through his head? Take a moment and see what Negan was trying to do here. Instead, Rick has got it in his head that Negan is the big bad guy. Just because he demands fifty percent of what his community finds, just because he killed a few of his men. Stacked up to the lives Rick and his men took, it was nothing. A drop in a lake essentially. And yet, Negan was the bad guy.

The thought of it had him bringing Lucille down in a badly marked up table.

He was alone, and thankfully everyone made it back to the Sanctuary in one piece. Rick was efficient in setting up traps and raining fire, literal fire down on them. And just when Negan started to get a handle on the situation, managing to get one section of the wall knocked down the other two communities joined in on the fight. Whether they were there from the start, Negan couldn't say. But the ending result was the same, Negan and his Savior's had to retreat.

There was no hope of getting this situation under control before it escalated. It already escalated into a full-on revolt.

“Fuck! Motherfucking fucking piece of -” Negan cursed, going so far as kicking the table in front of him. Rubbing his face, he cursed Rick for what felt like the hundredth time today.

He had to go out and explain to his people what happened, what was going to happen and how things were going to work now. Rations would be handled differently until they had a steady supply coming in again, but that won't happen until this war that Rick started is finished and dealt with.

Once it was, Negan had to decide what to do with Rick. He couldn't leave the man in charge, setting another example clearly won't work unless it was Carl who paid the price. But in all honesty, Negan liked the kid and he had a hard time with the thought of actually killing a kid. He wasn't that kind of monster.

A small voice in the back of his mind reminded him that he was once going to beat Rick until he had a miscarriage.

Throwing out some more curses Negan flipped the table. Cursing Rick and worse, himself.

Simon suggested killing Rick after he gave birth. Have Negan keep the baby and raise it with his wives. Negan didn't give Simon a response, didn't tell him that there was a slight discomfort at the idea of killing a man that Negan could actually respect even when he was cursing him. Negan liked Rick as much as someone in Negan's position could.

“I'll just keep him locked up here, better to have him under my watchful eye than out there fucking things up for me and what I'm trying to do.” Negan decided. With a nod and a sense of relief and satisfaction, he fixed the table's position and headed out to make his speech.

Ending it with a fake proud and a confidence that wasn't anything but real, “We are going to war!”

Negan hated war.

Ordered Arat to take inventory of his weapons. Sent some men out to his outposts to do inventory there, make sure they're caught up to speed. His outposts were untouched; his men reported that they were surprised at the turn of events. But obeyed and he got the lists of inventory from those outposts. Made sure every vehicle was full of gas and had spares in case they needed it. They were lucky with how much gasoline they actually had. If this war goes on too long, with how much driving they were now going to have to do. It could very well run out one day.

Then it's back to old fashion ways of travelling. Which is dangerous given the fact that the dead now walked the earth. But by then, they will have created a world that could survive nearly comfortably despite the dead.

With himself reassured, Negan created plans for his people to pull off.

For the first month, things were small in regards to attacks between the communities. Negan making sure to cut off some if not most of the supplies exchanged between the three revolting communities. Not always the food though, especially if it was going towards Alexandria. Rick was eating for two after all. He hoped that Rick wasn't on the front lines, something he kept silent and instead made a show to reflect his disdain for Rick. Juvenile things, names on shirts covering hay. Name on a dart board. Things like that. Nothing too serious.

Eventually, things escalated. Negan should have expected it, but he didn't. Instead, he stood there in shock and outrage. Two outposts were taken down, weapons and food taken. Gasoline and vehicles were missing as well.

Negan targeted the Hilltop as a response. Taking the walls down on the front and backing a few trucks up and releasing a small hoard of the dead while having his men take one from Rick's book and rained fire down on them, making sure the walls and the buildings were targeted. He did give them time to get people out of the danger zone, but not much.

Negan didn't bother to scavenge supplies. He left the whole place as it was, a message. You may have taken two outposts, but I can take a whole community down.

Negan didn't say anything as they left the place. The only thing that drew him out was the fact that their path was blocked by a few buses. Negan was furious. They had to approach this situation with extreme caution. Especially with the disaster, they left behind them, the risk of the dead. They plucked the ones they used from a larger hoard.

Coming to a stop he had some of his men spread out, Negan joined Dwight and Simon as they checked one of the buses out. Nothing, so Negan moved to the next bus. Something he would come to regret, wishing he had someone with him. A hard hit to the back of his head knocked him out. He heard gunshots as the bus came to life and started to move. There were sounds of other vehicles speeding towards the bus and after it.

Letting out a sound of frustration Negan managed to get up to all four before taking a look to see who's driving.

Rick!

“Rick! What the fuck!” Negan snapped, getting to his feet only for the bus to turn sharply to the left knocking him to the side and into one of the seats. Lucille could be heard rolling not too far from where he sat. He tried to locate it while keeping an eye on Rick and the fact that it seemed like they lost any and all followers. Shit!

Negan made sure he had his gun on him, in case he needed it. There was a high powered rifle sitting on the dashboard of the bus. Rick was watching him in the rearview mirror. A bit of deja vu struck him, only last time it was an RV, and it was Negan driving.

“What's the plan here Rick?” Negan asked, gripping the back of the seat in front of him while he pulled himself to his feet only to lose balance on another sharp turn. If Rick keeps doing that he's going to lose control of the bus. Something that could play in Negan's favour. Hopefully, it won't crash to a point where the bus is totalled; injuries wouldn't do anyone good right about now.

“Going to take me prisoner? Take me to a spot and execute me? You think that's going to end this thing? You think that's going to save your community, your friends and family?” Negan pushed, Rick was listening to what he said. The glances told him as much, the same with how his grip on the steering wheel seemed to tighten at the unspoken threat.

“They're going to come for me; you know that. You think I'm bad, killing two-three of your people. My people will and can do so much worse. Especially without me leading them. Have you eve-” Negan tried to reason, unsuccessfully at that.

“They weren't just my people. Abraham Ford, a partner to Sasha. A man who's backed me up and helped me protect my family. Glenn Rhee, husband to Maggie – the widow as you dubbed her. Also, a man who saved my life even when he didn't have to back during the start of this fucked up world. They weren't just people, they were friends. A part of my family, everyone on their knees that night is family. I'm sorry you don't seem to grasp that concept anymore, but that's the fact.” Rick sounded angry and hurt. There were other emotions there, but Negan couldn't figure those out.

He didn't say a word. He knew that Alexandria was small, but was it that small that those in charge could still risk that sort of connection? Did Rick not realize that he's risking a severe weakness in his leadership ability, in keeping people alive? If he has that much attachments, it means people can get to him easier. Especially in this world.

“You think that the people you killed in their sleep didn't have friends or family? Loved ones back at the Sanctuary Rick? Or did you so fucking desperately painted us as the big bads that needed to be put down like rabid dogs? Fuck, wow. What does that make you then? A saint, the god who picks who lives and who fucking dies? Who's good, who's bad?” Negan mocked, he figured what he was saying was hypocritical, but perhaps that's part of why he likes Rick. Respects him. They were so alike it was nearly concerning. Something that could contribute to why he had to be so hard on the man.

Shaking his head, Negan eyed the surroundings. They weren't close to Alexandria. Possibly close to the Kingdom given the fact that they seemed to have entered a small town. Buildings boarded up. Dirty and old blood.

No not town. This was a community.

“You won't have anyone to blame but yourself. You started this war; I get why. I do. But it doesn't change anything. You started this. You did.” Negan pointed out. Just for the sake of it, so things were clear between them. This was on Rick. Regardless of who's right and who's wrong. Rick was paying closer attention to driving then Negan, so he picked this moment to move. Lunging forward he got took the high powered rifle and tried to point it towards Rick only to be kicked right between the legs.

It was enough to have him buckling, but things were still in his favour with the fact that Rick took his eyes off the road and in the brief confrontation the bus veered off the road and slammed right into a building. Not enough to go through but Negan could hear things hitting the roof, it was enough to tell him that the stability of the structure was in question. The half of the front window was broken and the other severely cracked.

It was now that Negan realized he didn't have the high powered rifle, in the crash he must have dropped it. A quick scan showed that it was out of sight and neither of them had it. It was also now that he realized that in the crash he lurched forward and hugged Rick to the driver's seat to save him from being knocked around.

Before Rick could get mad or retaliate, they both stilled at the sound of groans and feet shuffling. Looking in the side mirror of the bus Negan saw a wall of the dead walking in their general direction. Nothing to indicate that either Rick or Negan were spotted.

“Oh fuck...”

Negan had to agree with that sentiment. Whatever this was, it wasn't a part of whatever plan Rick had.

 

* * *

 

 

Come say hi: [justsimplymeagain](http://justsimplymeagain.tumblr.com/) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The war won't go on for too long at this point, but this is leading up to a part I wanted to write for a bit now. Well, one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help it! I know I should wait to post another story, but I was itching to see what people would think about this story and since it's my first time to officially write a A/B/O sort of style I wanted to see how I'm doing with that. Plus this will be the first time I write with Negan's POV. And the warning for Rape/Non-con is because this was brought on by "heat" so neither of them really gave consent for this to happen.


End file.
